Naega Animyeon!
by cronos01
Summary: PEMBERITAHUAN! Luhan dengan kesedihan masa lalunya, Sehun dengan keretakan keluarganya. Pengkhianatan, kebohongan suatu hubungan dan cinta segitiga. Hunhan/Kristao/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair. EXO/Bigbang.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong...author kembali. Dengan ff yang berbeda dan dengan pair yang berbeda

 **-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

 **Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu…**

Zhoumi merupakan atlet olahraga balap mobil dan saat ini adalah kesempatannya meraih piala emas nasional.

"Zhoumi, Ge. Dapatkan piala emas itu untuk ku ya. Buktikan jika gege memang seorang pembalap." Ujar Luhan yang saat itu masih berumur 11 tahun.

Zhoumi tertawa dan mengacak surai Luhan

"Hm, pasti. Gege akan bawakan piala itu ke pangkuanmu tapi, jangan marah jika gege tidak bisa memberikannya, eoh?" jawab Zhoumi.

Luhan pun merenggut, "Itu artinya gege tidak menyayangi ku!" tukasnya.

Zhoumi memeluk Luhan erat, "Piala itu bukan lambang kasih sayang untukmu Luhan, gege sangaaaat menyayangimu walaupun piala itu tidak gege berikan."

Kedua mata Luhan langsung berkaca-kaca, entah mengapa ia merasa ini merupakan pembiacaraan terakhir mereka.

"Ge, jangan pernah tinggalkan Luhan ya?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap wajah sang adik.

"Hm, gege tidak akan pernah meningggalkanmu." Jawabnya lirih.

Malamnya, Luhan menunggu sang gege diruang keluarga rumahnya. Luhan menunggu dengan senyuman yang merekah, ia yakin gegenya bisa membawakan piala yang ia minta dan tak lama bunyi suara deritan pintu rumahnya. Luhan pun berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan yang ia dapatkan bukan sang gege melainkan sang ibu. Kedua mata sang ibu memerah dan tampak bengkak, sperti habis menangis.

"Luhan, gege mu kecelakaan." Ucap sang ibu dengan hati-hati.

Kedua mata Luhan langsung berair.

"Gak! Mama bohong! Gege tidak kecelakaan! Gege akn membawakan piala itu!" teriak Luhan.

Dan sang ibu hanya bisa memeluk sang anak.

Zhoumi menyerah, luka yang dideritanya akibat kecelakaan sangat parah. Esoknya jasadnnya dimakamkan di tepat disamping makam ayahnya Luhan.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

"Ani, tidak, gege hanya tidur, ia hanya kelelahan."

Luhan terus mengigau dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin membasahi dahi Luhan. Mimpi itu, merupakan gambaran kejadian saat ia melihat sang gege tengah terbaring kaku diranjang rumah sakit.

"ani... gege!" teriak Luhan.

Kedua kelopak matanya pun sudah membuka, deru napasnya tidak beraturan , air mata pun berbekas di pipinya.

Mendengar teriakan Luhan, seseorang yang tidur disampingnya pun terbangun.

"Lu, ge. Wae geurae? Gwaenchana?" tanya Tao yang baru saja kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang luhan menjawab, "Gwaenchana, hanya mimpi buruk."

Tao yang mengerti dengan tatapan sedih Luhan langsung dapat mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kejadian itu lagi ya?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk ia memandang kosong keluar jendela kamar Tao. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel rumah.

 _Tingtong..._

 _Tingtong..._

"Tao! Pangeran naga mu sudah datang!" teriak Heechul sang Mama dari lantai bawah.

"Ne! Aku datang..." jawab Tao.

Tao langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan bercermin, setelah dirasanya penampilannya ckup layak dihadapan sang kekasih ia langsung turun.

"oh iya, Ge. Kalau dirimu sudah tenang, turun saja langsung kebawah, kita sarapan bersama. Ucap Tao dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Tao melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Kris. Sang kekasih tampak sangat serius dengan acara di tv yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Segitu asiknya kah acara itu, sehingga gege tidak bisa mendengar langkah kakiku yang tengah menghampirimu?" tanya Tao.

Sebuah _Smirk_ langsung tertampang di bibir Kris.

"Yak, baby. Mianhae, aku hanya sangat lelah jadi aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya." Jawab Kris halus.

"wae geurae? Ada maslah di arena?" tanya Tao lagi.

Kris memandang Tao lembut, "Hm, sedikit." Jawabnya.

Tao pun menghela naps, "jika gege lelah berhentilah sejenak, jangan dipaksakan, ne?" ucapnya.

Kris mengangguk dan mencium dahi Tao.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepala Kris.

"Yak!" geram Kris.

Didapatnya Luhan yang tengah berpangku tangan melihat kemesraan sang naga dan seekor panda.

"Kris, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dikatakan seorang kekasih yang baik jika kau berjanji akan menemaninya tadi malam namun, buktinya kau tidak datang. Beruntung kau ada aku yang menyuruh Tao tidak perlu menunggumu, aish." Tukas Luhan lebar.

Kris menghela naps, "Aku saja baru pulang subuh tadi. ada banyak sekali pertandingan di arena tadi malam lagipula, Tao tidak marah, lalu kenapa kau yang sewot?!" jawabnya.

"Kris berhenti dengan kebiasaan balapan liarmu yang tidak jelas itu mending, mendapat kejuaraan. Kau dapatkan juga hanya hasil taruhan!" ucap Luhan.

Tao yang berada di antara mereka berdua hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Luhan Ge dan Kris ge. Ini masih pagi, tidakah kalian memilih untuk mengisi perut dulu daripada bertengkar seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Kris pun langsung tersenyum dan bangkit menggendong Tao menuju dapur.

"Yak! Ge! Turukan aku" teriak Tao histeris.

Sementara Luhan ia hanya bisa memasang muka kesal, "Cih, kekanakan sekali." Gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dengan wajah lusuh. Ia melempar tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Matanya terpejam dan bisa dikatan sedikit meringis sakit, sejak diperjalanan tadi dadanya terasa sesak tanpa ia tau sebabnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki turun dari lantai atas, kedua matanya langsung terbuka dan menatap tajam langit-langit rumah karena mngetahui siapa yang turun.

"Sehun." Panggil sang ayah, Siwon.

Sehun tetap diam tidak berkutik.

"Berhenti untuk mempermalukan appa!" ucap Siwon tegas.

Sebuah senyum remeh terukir di wajah Sehun.

"Mwo? Mempermalukan? Jadi selama ini yang Sehun lakukan mempermalukan untuk, appa?"

"Geurae, maka Sehun tidak akan berhenti melakukan hal-hal tersebut." Lanjutnya dengan wajah datar.

Sedangkan Siwon, amarahya semakin memuncak dan hendak melayangkan pukulan untuk sang anak tapi, seorang pelayan yang memang sudah 18 tahun bekerja dengan keluarga Oh menghentikan tangan sang majikan udara.

"Tuan, jangan, bagaimana pun juga Sehun merupakan putra anda." Ucap Pelayan Shim.

Sementara Sehun yang deru napsnya sudah tidak aturan karena tersulut marah hanya menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Biarkan saja, ahjussi. Dia memang ingin aku mati." Ucapnya.

Kedua mata pelayan tersebut terbelalak, "Ani, bukan begitu Sehun, ayahmu hanya terbawa emosi. Jangan berkata seperti itu, ne?" ujar sang pelayan.

Siwon hanya mendengar saja dan hatinya cukup tergerak mendengar ucapan sang anak.

"Kamu benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu!" tukas Sehun lalu pergi.

Setelah perginya sang majikan, pelayan itu beralih menatap tuan muda nya, Sehun berusaha mengukirkan senyum.

"Sehun, gwaenchana? Eoddi appo?" panik pelayan Shim.

Sang playan langsung membantu Sehun untuk duduk dikursi.

"Ani, paman. Hanya kelelahan saja, sbentar lagi juga akan mendingan."

"jinjja? Paman akan ambilkan air hangat, gidaryeo ne."

Sehun mengangguk dan berbaring, lelah. Ia lelah dengan semuanya.

Lelah dengan kenyataan bahwa kini ayahnya seorang _single parent_ , lelah karena dia menjadi anak yang sama sekali tdak diinginkan oleh sang ayah dan lelah untuk selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Appa dan Eomma Sehun bercerai saat ia masih sangat kecil. Waktu itu Sehun yang dikamar tengah asik bermain game di _psp_ nya tiba-tiba mendengar suara piring yang dibanting sehingga menimbukan suara bahwa piring itu tampaknya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Diiringi dengan makian-makian yang keluar dari mulut sang appa, makian itu pun keluar tidak dengan tanpa sebab tapi karena sang eomma yang tampaknya meminta cerai dari sang appa.

"Buat apa mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau memang ini hanya untuk kepentingan bisnismu?! Hah?!".

Didengarnya suara sang eomma yang membentak. Sehun berani bersumpah, ia tidak pernah mendengar sang eomma berteriak dan berkata kasar seperti apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kita sudah punya Sehun! Berhenti untuk berpikir egois, Sehun merupakan alasan kenapa kita harus bertahan!" jawab Siwon, sang appa.

Sementara Kyuhyun, sang eomma, menatap remeh appanya.

"Jadi kau hanya menjadikan Sehun sebagai alat pemersatu?! Dasar kau lelaki bajingan!" makinya.

Seketika Sehun keluar dari kamar, melempar semua barang-barang yang dibelikan kedua orang tuanya untuknya. Mainan, baju, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya.

"Sehun." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Semua tingkah laku yang Sehun pikir bisa mengubah keputusan kedua orang tuanya tidak berdampak apa-apa. Mereka tetap metuskuan untuk berpisah. Sejak saat itu Siwon, sang appa tidak pernah berbicara padanya, selalu pulang malam dan berusaha menghindari Sehun. Sehun pun tidak peduli, ia jarang sekali pulang kerumah dan masuk kesekolah. Sehun pernah berkeinginan untuk bunuh diri tapi, di pikirnya lagi, buat apa, toh hal itu tidak bisa membat kedua orang tuanya kembali.

Hingga saat ia beranjak SMA, sebuah kabar yang menggemparkan tiba. Sang Eomma yang notabenenya seorang penyanyi menikah lagi dengan pengusaha yang tak kalah kaya dibandingkan ayahnya . Leeteuk, yang ternyata lebih mengagetkannya lagi merupakan ayah dari Kai, temannya sendiri.

Karena hal ini, hubungan Sehun dan kai merenggang bahkan bisa dikatakan. Sehun sangat membenci Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Yak, Luhan hyung!" teriak Kai.

"Omo, Kai!" teriak Tao melihat Kai.

Kai dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia, mempercepat langkahnya sambil menarik koper yang ia bawa. Sejak kabar ayahnya menikah lagi, Kai memutuskan untuk bersekolah diluar negeri. Kecewa karena sang appa menikah lagi, itu jelas. Tanpa perkenalan, tanpa mengatakan apapun, sehari sebelum pernikahan kai diajak untuk memilih baju _wedding_ mereka.

Kai dan ayahnya ditinggalkan oleh sang eomma karena beliau sakit. Meningitis, penyakit selaput otak yang menyerang sang eomma membuat beliau denga perlahan-lahan pergi. Kai sempat berpikir keras, mengapa sang ayah bisa dengan mudahnya menikah lagi? Tapi Kai sudah muak dan tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kai tanpa melirik Tao langsung memeluk Luhan sedangkan, yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam membeku.

"Yak, Kai! Aku yang tadi berteriak menaggil namamu tapi kenapa kau malah memeluk Luhan hyung! Aish, menyebalkan!" gerutu Tao.

"Yak! Panda, aku tau kau hanya ingin oleh-oleh dari Jepang, jadi tidak perlu berbasa-basi." Tukas Kai.

"Kai, jangan berbicara dengan sinis seperti itu, itu sama sekali bukan gayamu." Ucap Luhan lembut.

Kai tersenyum manis, "Hm, nde hyung"

"Ah, Kris hyung, eoddiga?" lanjut Kai bertanya.

"Biasa ke arena, menemani Sehun melepas penat. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika dia kami membawa kesini, mungkin kau sudah jadi santapan Sehun" jawab Tao.

Wajah Kai langsung memsang senyum remeh, "Anak brengsek itu, sama sekali belum berubah." Lirihnya.

Luhan mendengar hal tersebut dan langsung berkata "Kai, kau itu jauh lebih dibandngkan Sehun,kau harusnya bisa membimbingnya bu—"

"Nde, hyung. Wae? Kenapa hyung selalu membela Sehun? Kenapa hyung membenarkan hal-hal salah yang Sehun lakukan?!" potong Kai dan mebentak Luhan.

"yak! Kai! Wae geurae, eoh?! Kenapa kau jadi membentak Luhan hyung?" tukas Tao.

"Molla! Kau tanyakan saja sendiri." Jawab Kai singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Luhan.

"Kurasa aku tidak salah Tao. Sehun jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan Kai, lalu apa maslahnya jika aku meminta Kai untuk membimbing Sehun?" ucap Luhan lirih sambil menatap nanar Kai dari kejauhan.

Tao menepuk pelan punggung Luhan. "Hm, arra hyung. Kai hanya lelah makanya dia terbawa emosi. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, ne?"

.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat Kris dan Sehun. Seorang wanita seksi kini tengah berdiri ditengah mobil _sport_ Kris dan Choi Seunghyun. Kris menatap sinis orang yang lebih sering disapa TOP itu. Diluar garis arena Sehun dan Dara tengah bermesraan.

"Sehun, oppa. Kau yakin kris oppa akan mengalahkan Choi Seunghyun?" tanya dara.

"Hm, aku yakin. Kris tidak pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun, dara." Jawab Sehun.

Sebuah senyum licik tertampang dibalik wajah manis Dara.

Balik lagi pada posisi Kris dan Seunghyun, kini wanita yang berada ditengah itu sudah mengangkat benderanya. Kris mengambil _start_ lebih dulu dibandingkan Seunghyun, saat itu juga Seunghyun sudah geram, ia menancapkan gasnya lebih kencang, tepat saat ia sudah bersinggungan dengan Kris, _smirk_ tertampang diwajhnya. Kris tetap tenang, saat seunghyun mengambil jalur lebih dulu, Kris mengejarnya tepat saat posisi Kris sudah berada didepan Seunghyun, Kris menarik rem tangannya sehingga seunghyun secara tidak langsung membanting strinya dan keluar dari garis arena dan Kris langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Seunghyun.

Sehun tersenyum remeh, "Sudah kubilang bukan. Kris jagonya."

Dara menatap geram mobil Kris yang sudah melintasi garis _finish_.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, siang ini Luhan kembali disibukan dengan kerja paruh waktunya. Walaupun cafe ini merupakan cafe temannya sendiri, Luhan selalu melakukan semua hal dengan benar.

"Luhan Hyung, ada yang mencarimu." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Nugu?" jawab Luhan.

"Temui saja sendiri." Ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Luhan langsung melepas apron yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Stelah dirinya sampai di depan café, kedua mata Luhan terbuka lebar.

"Luhan hyung, kajja kita makan." Ucap Sehun.

Tidak biasanya Sehun akan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

"S-sehun. Tumben sekali." Jawab Luhan canggung.

Sehun memasukan kedua tangannya yang dingin kedalam saku celananya.

"Hanya menawarkan saja." Ucap Sehun singkat.

Luhan menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Geurae, kajja."

Tepat saat Luhan akan melangkah pergi bersama Sehun, sebuah tanagn menariknya. Kedua mata Luhan kembali terbuka lebar.

"Kai?"

"Kita makan bersama." Ujar Kai.

Sehun menatap geram kai yang dengan beraninya mmcari gara-gara dengannya. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap marah sedangkan kedua kening Luhan bertaut bingung.

To be continue…..

Chapter1 selesai!

Huft, semoga readers suka ya. BERIKAN SARAN NE ^^ gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

**-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Previously…_

Tepat saat Luhan akan melangkah pergi bersama Sehun, sebuah tangan menariknya. Kedua mata Luhan kembali terbuka lebar.

"Kai?"

"Kita makan bersama." Ujar Kai.

Sehun menatap geram kai yang dengan beraninya mencari gara-gara dengannya. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap marah sedangkan kedua kening Luhan bertaut bingung.

.

.

.

.

 _Next_..

Kai menatap Sehun tajam tak lama Kai memberikan senyum remeh.

"Omo, Oh Sehun? Orimaniyeo"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab sapaan dari Kai, ia malah menarik tangan Luhan sehingga membuat genggaman Kai ke Luhan terlepas.

"Kajja." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Yak! Luhan hyung, sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama bukan? Mungkin kita bisa makan bertiga" ucap Kai saat Luhan dan Sehun hendak pergi.

"Kai." Tegur Luhan.

Kai melangkah mendekati Sehun dan berbicara berbisik ditelinga Sehun.

"Bukankah begitu? Nae dongsaeng" bisik Kai.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sehun langsung menarik kerah baju Kai dan memojokan Kai di dinding luar café.

"Brengsek, apa mau mu sebenarnya, hah?!" teriak Sehun sambil terus mengeratkan tangannya pada kerah Sehun.

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam café langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara Sehun, berbisik-bisik, bagaimana mungkin orang-orang tidak berbisik, dua anak pengusaha terkenal di Korea saat ini tengah berkelahi dan diujung ruangan café seorang laki-laki tampaknya sedang mengambil video keributan tersebut.

Sehun sudah melayangkan tinjuannya untuk Kai hasilnya kini pipi sebelah kanan Kai terdapat sebuah luka kebiruan. Tak mau kalah dengan Sehun, Kai langsung menendang perut sehun, mencoba untuk bangkit namun, Kai langsung melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Sehun. Luhan ingin mencoba untuk melerai namun, sama sekali tidak ada tempat buat luhan melerai mereka. Air mata sudah menggenang di mata Luhan, melihat Sehun dihantam seperti itu oleh Kai membuat hatinya bergetar.

Tanpa berpikir Luhan berteriak, "GEUMANHAE, KIM JONGIN!"

Mendengar suara teriakan Luhan, Kai berhenti, tepatnya saat mendengar isakan Luhan.

"L-luhan Hyung?" ujarnya.

Dari dalam café, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar.

"Yak! Ige Mwoya?" marah Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol meluapkan kekecewaan , Baekhyun membantu Luhan untuk memapah Sehun.

"Kim Jongin! Bukan begini caranya memberi sapaan setelah kau pulang dari Jepang! Membuat keributan, terlebih lagi di café milikku. Apa masalah kalian?" teriak Chanyeol.

Kai tersenyum remeh, "Hyung, bahkan yang me—"

"Kalau kau tau Sehun yang memulai harusnya Kau lebih bisa tenang! Bukan justru meluapkan semua amarahmu!" potong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun, berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, masa lalu ya masa lalu jangan diungkit lagi."

"Mianhae hyung" lirih Sehun menjawab.

Kai semakin tersenyum remeh dan menatap kesal Sehun.

"Aish! Neo daebak Oh Sehun, kau yang lebih dulu memulai dan hanya dalam sekejap kau berubah sikap?! Lelaki munafik!"

Luhan kembali tersulut amarah.

"Kim Jongin! Untuk kedua kalinya aku memanggil nama lengkapmu. Tidak bisakah kau menjaga sikap?! Beginikah perilaku seorang Kakak terhadap sang adik?!"

"Luhan hyung, untuk kesekian kalinya kau membela namja ini. NAMJA YANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANMU!" teriak Kai yang merasa terpojokan.

Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan makin memanas mencoba untuk berpikir dingin.

"Kai, tidak ingin bukan orang-orang mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya bukan? Jadi bukan saatnya untuk menyelsaikan masalah seperti ini, kita bicarakan baik-baik,ne?"

"Cih, buat apa aku berada diantara orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah bisa melihat mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Tukas Kai lalu pergi.

"Kai!" teriak Luhan melihat kepergian Kai.

"Sudah, hyung. Kai butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Suatu ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas dipenuhi dengan pajangan-pajangan _automotif_. Mulai dari miniatur mobil, kaset-kaset game mobil hingga majalah-majalah _automotif_ terdapat di rak buku pemilik kamar ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar. Kris masuk dengan wajah yang marah terlebih juga khawatir diikuti sang kekasih, Tao.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Molla. Aku kesal dengan kedua bocah ini."

"Luhan hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Tao menghampiri Luhan

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kini hanya terfokus kepada satu orang. Sehun. Digenggamnya tangan namja itu dengan erat. Sudah lama, sudah sangat lama ia tidak sedekat dan seintim ini dengan Sehun. Sejak kecil Sehun Luhan dan Kai berteman baik. Mereka bermain bersama, berbagi segalanya bersama. Sehun memang tidak pernah berbicara banyak kepada Luhan, bisa dikatakan Sehun memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Luhan.

Luhan menganggap Sehun dan Kai sama. Mereka sudah dianggap dongsaeng nya sendiri namun, Luhan akui dia mulai memiliki perasaan yang gila. Perasaan yang bisa mengahncurkan persahabatan mereka. Ia menyukai Sehun. Ini fakta dan tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia memberi perhatian lebih terhadap Sehun sedangkan, yang diperhatikan, menoleh kearah lain dan tak menghiraukan. Disamping itu, Kai memiliki perasaan yang sama, ia menyukai Luhan.

Kedua mata yang tadinya tertutup itu, kini terbuka. Tatapannya masih memburam, Sehun memncoba untuk menutup matanya kembali agar penglihatannya normal. Didengarnya suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun? Kau merasa pusing? Eoh?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

Tepat sbelum Sehun ingin menjawabnya, Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dan mencoba untuk duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"hm, gwaenchana." Singkatnya.

Sehun mungkin tidak menyadari kalau kini luhan tengah menunduk menahan bulir bening yang ingin jatuh. Tao menyadari keanehan dari Luhan, ia langsung menghampiri Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Baekhyun mencoba meredakan amarah Chanyeol.

"Sehun. Cobalah untuk memulai hidup baru, berhenti menyimpan dendam seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Hyung, tidak kau berpikir?"

"Apa salah seorang anak ini sehingga orang tuanya bisa pergi meninggalkannya memilih untuk memulai kehidupan baru dengan teman anaknya sendiri?" ucap Sehun lirih.

"Bahkan orang tua itu tidak menginginkan sang anak." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Kris menatap Sehun miris. Tatapan itu, tatapan mata Sehun saat mendengar eommanya menikah lagi dengan ayahnya Kai. Tatapan kosong, tatapan ingin menyerah.

Chanyeol pun iba. Tidak kuasa melihat kerapuhan Sehun, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar sahabatnya itu. Satu persatu mereka semua keluar dan orang terakhir Kris memberi sedikit pesan untuk Sehun.

"Sehun, tenangkan dirimu. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya jatuh kepada pigura kecil yang terdapat gambar sang eomma tengah menggendongnya. Frustasi, Sehun melempar figura itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, kamu sudah pulang, nak? Omo, wae geurae? Ke—" tanya Eomma tirinya.

Kai menatap geram Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sii, sepertinya anak kandung mu itu mengikuti sifat munafikmu ya?"

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Kai, kau habis bertemu Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Kai mengangguk bangga.

"Bahkan tangan ini sudah memukulnya beberapa kali tadi." Ujar Kai.

Lalu Kai menghela nafas dan berpikir.

"Ah, kadang aku bertanya kenapa kau meninggalkannya. Apakah tidak terlalu tega membiarkan ia hidup dengan appa yang tidak pernah menginginkannya? Kasian sekali anak itu." Ujar Kai lagi.

"Kai-ya, eomma tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Geuraseo? Lalu lebih memilih hidup dengan lelaki yang bahkan baru ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya selama setengah tahun?!" bentak Kai.

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut eomma. Kau hanya lelaki yang menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain!" teriak Kai.

"Kim Jongin!"

Tiba-tiba sang appa, Leeteuk berteriak.

"Abeoji tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata kasar terhadap orang tuamu sendiri!" kata Leeteuk tegas.

"Orang tua? Sejak eomma meninggal, aku hanya memiliki satu orang tua dan itu abeoji. Lelaki ini,"

"Tidak pernah ku anggap ada. Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba menggantikan posisi eomma!" lanjut Kai.

Lalu Kai pergi dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya sementara, Kyuhyun saat ini pikirannya jatuh kepada sang anak, Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Choi Seunghyun dan Dara tengah menghabiskan malam mereka berdua. Apartemen yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah, luas kamarnya pun cukup menakjubkan. Diatas tempat tidur king size, Dara diterjang habis oleh Choi Seunghyun. Choi seunghyun terus memberikan bekas di beberapa titik tubuh Dara disertai dengan _smirk_ diujung bibir Seunghyun. Tiba-tiba Seunghyun mnghentikan aksinya.

Berbicara berbisik pada Dara.

"Dara, kira-kira apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk Kris? Dia menganggap ku remeh sepertinya."

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita hancurkan ke intinya langsung?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Huang Zitao, kartu matinya Kris. Matchi?"

Seunghyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ mematikannya.

"Kau yeoja yang pintar Dara-ya."

"tapi, Dara. Tampaknya untuk masalah Zitao, aku saja yang mengatasinya, kita buat sedikit bekas ditubuhnya?" lanjut Seunghyun.

Dara menatap Seunghyun dalam, mengerti tatapan Dara, Seunghyun mengelus surai Dara.

"Kau tetap menjadi yeoja ku, Dara. Aku tidak memiliki selera terhadap Namja, kita hanya bermain saja dengannya." Ucap Seunghyun.

Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali aksi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai melalui koridor sekolah. Seluruh yeoja bahkan namja sekalian pun kini tengah mendesas-desuskan namanya. Sebuah video pertengkarannya dan Kai, berhasil tersebar di dunia sosial media. Didalam video itu wajah Sehun terlihat jauh lebih jelas dibandingan Kai. Itu sebabnya tampaknya satu sekolah sudah tau kalau orang yang di video itu Sehun.

" _Yak! Spertinya mereka merebutkan Luhan oppa"_

" _Akh, siapa namja gila ini, seenaknya memukul Sehun."_

" _Omo! namja yang dipukul Sehun oppa ganteng juga, katanya sih anak pemilik persahaan tersebar juga di Korea."_

" _Apa mereka meributkan masalah saham?"_

Begitulah ucap orang-orang yang berada disepanjang koridor. Merasa muak mendengarkan ocehan mereka, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, usahanya pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Sampai ia didalam kelas pun seluruh orang menjatuhkan pandangan padanya dan kembali berdesas-desus. Hingga dipojok ruangan, Choi Seunghyun yang juga mengetahui berita populer tersebut langsung berdiri menghampiri Sehun.

Choi Seunghyun tertawa meremehkan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, bertemu dengan hyung tirinya?" bisik Seunghyun.

Sehun hanya diam menatap papan dikelasnya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tau kau adik dari orang yang kau pukul itu ya?"

Sehun tetap diam lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk diam.

"Ah, pasti permasalahan keluargamu juga terbongkar bukan?"

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa diam lagi, ia berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah baju Seunghyun dan hendak melayangkan tinju namun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Sehun!" panggil Kris.

Sehun langsung melepaskan cengkraman itu dan keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun sendiri diats atap sekolah. Angin semilir menggerakan suarainya yang lembut. Merasa makin frustasi, Sehun mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung celananya. Tepat saat ia ingin meyalakan rokok itu, Sebuah suara kembali mengintrupsinya.

"Sehun."

Dan ternyata orang itu Luhan. Sehun langsung kembali memasukan rokok itu kedalam kantung celananya.

"Wae, Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan bergerak menghampiri Sehun dan menatap mata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" bentak Sehun sedikit.

"Kau merokok?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani." Jawab Sehun bohong

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup?" tantang Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas dan sorotan matanya mulai tajam.

"Hyung, neo nuguya?"

"Mwo?"

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Neo nuguya! Apa hakmu melarang ku?" teriak Sehun.

Tak terasa dan Sehun tak menyadari bahwa air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak mata Luhan.

"Oppa!"

Panggil Dara dari pintu atap.

Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir diwajah Sehun.

"Chagi, ada apa kesini, eoh?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Ani, aku hanya mencarimu tapi spertinya ada pembicaraan penting." Jawab Dara sambil melirik Luhan.

"Oh, ani. Tidak ada yang dibicarakan, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm, aku lapar." Jawab Dara.

"Kalau, gitu kajja, aku sudah selesai urusan disini." Ucap Sehun lalu menarik tangan Dara dan berjalan menuju pintu atap.

Luhan dapat diam dan berdiri terpaku, menangis pun rasanya kini tidak akan berdampak apa-apa karena Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali menoleh kebelakang sedangkan, Dara melirik Luhan sekan merehkan Luhan dengan ekor mata yang merendahkan namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

Tepat saat Luhan turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai paling atas, Tao langsung berteriak memanggilnya.

"Yak, Luhan ge! Aku mencari-carimu daritadi tau, sebentar lagi seongsaenim akan masuk."

"hm, mianhae Tao-ya, tadi aku mencari udara segar sebentar."

Tao menatap wajah Luhan dengan seksama, terlihat jelas di kelopak mata Luhan yang tampak memerah karena habis menangis.

"Gege, gwaenchanayo? Kau habis menangis?"

"Hm?"

"Kau habis menangis kan ge? Wae geurae?!"

Luhan menghela napas, "gak, gak ada apa-apa."

Sebuah langkah kaki berjalan mendekati mereka, pembicaraan mereka pun terhenti dan mulai melirik ke orang yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Bingo! Seseorang yang mengejutkan kini tengah berdiri sambil memasukan tangan kedalam saku celananya dan tersenyum didepan mereka.

"Kai?" heran Luhan.

"Hm, aku disini, Luhan hyung."

Sementara Tao kedua matanya kini terbuka sangat lebar.

"Kai?! K—kau bersekolah disini?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Yak, Neo! Jinjja?!" teriak Tao.

Senyum yag tadi terukir diwajah Kai langsung luntur mendengar teriakan Tao.

"Yak! Panda, tidak perlu berteriak!"

"Lalu, dikelas mana kau akan ditempatkan?" tanya Luhan.

Kai kembali menyematkan senyuman di wajahnya, "2-2"

Seketika Tao kembali berteriak dan kali ini jauh lebih kencang.

"MWO?! YAK! ITU KELAS KU DAN LUHAN GE!"

Kerena geregetan melihat tingkah Tao, Kai menjitak kepala Tao.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berteriak"

"Ah, mianhae. Kau merusak tatanan poniku!" marah Tao.

"Sudah-sudah, kita harus kekelas, sebentar lagi bel." Kata Luhan.

"Hm, kajja." Jawab Kai sambil langsung merangkul Luhan.

Kembali Kai memperlakukan Luhan dengan aneh, Luhan menjathkan tatapannya pada wajah Kai cukup dengan dengan wajahnya dan yang didapatkan Kai hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang mulai tiba, sepiring makan sudah ada ditangan Sehun, ia melirik-lirik mencari meja dan ditemukannya Kris tengah makan bersama dengan Tao dan Luhan, tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun langsung duduk dimeja tersebut dan tepat didepan Luhan.

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis. Beberapa saat kemudian baru Sehun mulai sadar dan mengangkat kepalanya serta menjatuhkan tatapannya sesaat kedepan orang yang menatapnya, Luhan, seketika Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke piring makannya.

Sehun kembali menikmati makannya namun, saat ia hendak memasukan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya, ia berhenti dan menatap Kris.

"Hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Malam ini aku akan turun ke arena."

Ucapakn sehun tersebut langsung membuat tiga orang yang ada dimeja makan tersebut membeku. Kembali Luhan angkat bicara.

"Sehun?"

"Yak, neo micheosseo?! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri." Potong Kris.

Sehun membanting sumpitnya.

"Hyung, aku masih bisa berkendara, bahkan peristiwa itu sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Aku bahkan tidak msalah, kenapa kalian sangat khawatir?!"

"Sehun, ani, bukan be—"

"Wae? Yak, Luhan hyung, sudah kukatakan bukan jangan membatasi semua hal yang ingin kulakuakan dan sat hal yang perlu hyung tau, aku tidak ada hubungannya degan masa lalumu. Kita berteman saat kita kecil, sekrang berbeda, hyung. Kau hidup dengan kehidupanmu sendiri dan aku hidup dengan keinginan ku sendiri. Arraseo?!"

Sederet kalimat yang untuk kesekian kalinya mampu membuat hati Luhan bergetar. Luhan berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis, ia tdak ingin dibenci Sehun lebih jauh lagi, saat tau dirinya menangis karena Sehun. Disamping Luhan, Tao mulai tidak sabar.

"Sehun!"

"Kau sungguh tidak berperasaan. Sejak kapan kau bisa membentak orang yang sudah selama 15 tahun kenal dengan mu?! Luhan ge hanya khawatir denganmu, ia memberitahukan hal yang baik! Aish, jinjja!" geram Tao.

Kris hanya bisa menenangkan Tao.

"Sehun, aku akan menemanimu ke arena nanti malam tapi jika merasa tidak baik, kita pulang." Kata Kris.

Sehun mengangguk dan berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan keramaian dan huru hara anak-anak muda itu kini menjadi tempat Sehun, Kris dan Tao berada.

Tao merangkul lengan Kris. "Ge, apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

Kris menghela napas tatapannya tetap terfokus kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Gwaenchana, baby. Aku tau betul Sehun sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit cuman tempat ini yang bisa membuatnya bebas, Tao."

"Ge, tapi kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan itu meninggalkan cedera, ge."

"Sehun bisa, gege yakin Sehun bisa."

Kini lintsan balap tersebut sudah dimasuki para pemain. Choi Seunghyun dan Sehun kita sudah siap didalam mobil mereka masing-masing. Sehun tampak baik-baik saja walau wajhnya terlihat sedikit pucat, sebuah senyum remeh ditampakan Seunghyun untuk Sehun, semntara Sehun menggenggam erat setir mobilnya,tangannya sedikit bergetar entahlah mungkin karena sudah lama ia tidak berkendara.

.

.

.

.

Hari kini mulai menjelang subuh, mobil _sport_ milik Sehun emasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Para pelayan langsung keluar dari dalam rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tuan muda. Sebuah sneyuman bahagia terukir diwajah Sehun. Kemangan dibawanya malam ini, pertanding balapnya dengan Seunghyun menghasilkan pemenang yang sebenarnya. Sehun membawa pulang dua kunci mobil _sport_ , bisa diteak, mobil itu adalah mobil Seunghyun yang digunakan untuk taruhan, kunci sudah berada ditangnnya, tinggal Sehun ambil langsung dari sang pemilik namun, akrena hari mulai mejelang pagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambilnya besok.

Pelayan Shim langsung menyambut Sehun.

"Selamat datang Sehun."

"Ah, ne, ajusshi."

Sehun langsung membawa kakinya ke lantai atas dan pandangan mengejutkan langsung didapatkannya. Sang appa tengah mencium seorang yeoja muda, entah siapa wanita itu Sehun tidak peduli. Ia langsung melenggangkan langkahnya masuk kedalam kamar.

Siwon baru menyadari saat pintu kamar Sehun terbanting. Sehun langsung melepasakan cuimannya dan menjauh dari yeoja yang ada didepannya.

Sementara didalam kamar, Sehun kini bersandar dipintu, ia menarik kasar surainya, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sang appa, kembali menorehkan luka. Pertama kalinya, appanya bisa membawa seorang yeoja kerumah dan bercinta di lorong rumah mereka. Sehun melempar kunci mobilnya dan menggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu beralu begtu cepat. Luhan kini tengah berjaln disepanjang koridor sekolah, matanya tidak henti-hentinya mencari keberadaan seseorang. Tepat saat ia hendak masuk ke kantin sekolah, Kris keluar dari kantin.

"Kris!"

"Ah, Luhan ge. Wae geurae?" jawab Kris.

"Anu, apa kau melihat Sehun, aku tidak melihatnya daritadi dikoridor, apa dia tidak keluar kelas?"

Raut wajah Kris langsung berubah.

"Kau tidak tau, Sehun tidak masuk hari ini. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia tidak masuk."

"Jinjja? A-apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam di arena?"

Kris berpikir, "eobseo, dia malah memenangkan pertandingan. Mungkin dia lelah karena kita pulang terlalu larut tadi malam."

"hm, geurae, apa aku ha—"

"Eoh, shireo. Biar aku saja, Sehun terlihat dingin denganmu bekangan ini jadi mendekatinya dulu kau bisa tersaiti lagi nanti." Potong Kris.

Luhan tertawa. "Geurae, titip salamku saja ya."

Kris mengangguk.

Sedangkan ditempat lain. Di kediaman Sehun. Pelyan Shim merasa khawatir, ini sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh pagi kenapa Sehun belum keluar dari kamar. Pelayan Shim mengetuk kamar Sehun menunggu jaaban namun, ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Menatap tangan pintu kamar majikannya, sedikit ragu tapi a uka pintu tersebut dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Pelayan Shim masuk, kamar Sehun terbilang cukup luas, terdapat sekat yang menyambungkan ke tempat belajarnya. Dan sebuah pandangan mengejutkan didepannya.

Sehun diatas ranjangnya bernafas terengah-engah, bibir yang memucat dan mata yang masih tertutup namun sesekali mengernyit kesakitan. Pelayan Shim langsung menghampiri sehun berusaha membangunkannya. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun, keringan dingin terus mengalir.

"Sehun, sehun, yak, Oh Sehun. Sadarlah." Panik pelayan Shim.

Dan usahanya berhasil Sehun mulai membuka mata namun, hal itu alah membuat Sehun makin terlihat kesakitan.

"A-ajusshi." Lirih Sehun bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat lirih.

"Tarik napasmu pelan-pelan lalu buang pelan-pelan."

Sehun mencoba mengikuti intruksi tersebut. Setiap kali Sehun menarik menarik napas rasa sakit itu semakin mencekam dadanya.

"Akh, hahh, hahh, hahh"

Pelayang Shim langsung memeriksa seluruh laci di kamar Sehun, tidak didapatkannya obat yang dulu sempat Sehun konsumsi, pelayan Shim semakin panik. Ia kembali menghampiri Sehun dan menggemnggam tangan Sehun. Dapat dirasakan tubuh Sehun yang dingin, pelayan ajusshi terus memberi intruksi agar Sehun bisa bernapas sedikit normal.

TBC…

Huaaaaaa, chapter kali ini lebih panjang readers. Maaafkan author yang sedikit lama melanjutkannya, tapi kali ini sudah update. Untuk chapter ini, author kembali membutuhkan review membangun, ne. gomawo^^


	3. Chapter 3

**-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

Annyeong! Author kembali. Pastikan untuk membaca pesan dibawah ya…

 **Chapter 3**

 _Previously…_

"Akh, hahh, hahh, hahh"

Pelayang Shim langsung memeriksa seluruh laci di kamar Sehun, tidak didapatkannya obat yang dulu sempat Sehun konsumsi, pelayan Shim semakin panik. Ia kembali menghampiri Sehun dan menggemnggam tangan Sehun. Dapat dirasakan tubuh Sehun yang dingin, pelayan ajusshi terus memberi intruksi agar Sehun bisa bernapas sedikit normal.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Next…._

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun mulai bisa mengendalikan napasnya, akibat kelelahan Sehun langsng tertidur walau napasnya masih terlihat sedikit tersendat. Pelayan Shim langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar, langkah membawanya menuju ruangan sang majikan.

 _Tok, tok, tok…_

"Nde." Jawab Siwon dari dalam ruangan.

Pelayan Shim langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan menghadap meja Siwon.

"Ada apa, Ajusshi?" tanya Siwon sementara tatapannya masih bertaut kepada dokumen yang ada ditangannya.

"Tuan muda Sehun, sakit, Tuan"

Gerak mata Siwon yang sedang membaca langsung berhenti tapi sama sekali tidak mencoba memandang Pelayan Shim.

"Berikan saja dia obat." Singkatnya.

"Tapi, tuan. Saya sama sekali tidak menemukan obat yang dikonsumsinya dulu."

Siwon menghela napas.

"Kalau gitu bawa saja kerumah sakit."

Kedua kalinya pelayan Shim mengelak, "Tuan tau sendiri sejak dulu Sehun tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit."

Kali ini Siwon beralih menatap pelayan Shim memandang dengan heran.

"Ajusshi, sejak kapan kau diperkerjakan untuk menjadi _babysitter_ Sehun?! Kalau memang dia susah dibawa kerumah sakit panggil saja Jung uisa kerumah. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku dalam bekerja!"

Pelayan Shim hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Jweoseonghamnida, Tuan. Baik saya akan panggilkan Jung uisa."

Setelahnya Pelayan Shim berjalan mundur dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Setelah pelayan Shim keluar, Siwon membanting map berkas yang ada di tangannya tadi dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, menutup sejenak kedua matanya, berharap rasa khawatir dan rasa kesalnya kerena cemburu segera hilang.

.

.

.

.

Jung uisa keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan raut wajah yang serius. Diluar kamar Pelayan Shim menunggu.

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun, uisa?"

Yunho menghela napas. "Harusnya ia ditangani dirumah sakit, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini."

"Apa Sehun makan dengan benar belakangan ini? Walaupun aku tidak menimbangnya, aku cukup tahu kalau berat badannya turun cukup drastis, Ajusshi."

"Hm, makanan yang ia konsumsi dirumah selalu ku perhatikan tapi aku sedikit kurang yakin dengan pola makannya diluar rumah, belakangan ini dia juga sering pulang malam, uisa."

"Geurae, aku minta tolong untuk terus memantau pola makannya. Ah, dan lagi, apa Sehun merokok?"

Kening pelayan Shim bertaut, "Merokok? Kurasa tidak uisa, aku tidak pernah melihatnya merokok, waeyo?"

Jung uisa mengehela napas, "Semoga dugaanku salah, tapi dari cara Sehun bernapas terlihat bahwa dia sepertinya merokok, sesak yang dirasakannya tidak akan separah ini kecuali dia merokok." Jelas Yunho.

"Ah, jweoseonghamnida. Saya tidak memantau Sehun dengan benar. Jweoseonghamnida." Ucap Pelayan Shim sambil membungkuk berulang kali.

Yunho menghentikan perilaku pelayan Shim yang dianggapnya ini sama sekali bukan kesalhannya.

"Aniyo, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, Ajusshi. Harusnya Siwon bisa lebih memperhatikan Sehun. Ini, aku resepkan obat untuk Sehun, ia tidak mesti meminum obat ini rutin hanya saat ia merasakan sakit saja dan pastikan ia meminum obat ini saat sesak itu kembali menyerang."

"Nde, algeuseumnida."

"Oh iya Ajusshi, apa Siwon ada dirumah?"

"Ada, beliau diruangnnya, apa perlu saya antar?"

"tidak usah biar saya kesana sendiri, saya permisi Ajusshi."

"Oh, nde." Jawab Pelayan Shim sambil membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon tanpa mengetuk pintu. Siwon, sang pemilik ruangan sudah mulai ingin marah namun, niatannya terhenti saat melihat orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ah, Yunho. Wae geurae?"

Yunho melempar tasnya ke sofa Siwon.

"Siwon, Sehun sakit dan kau masih bisa-bisanya sibuk dengan berkas-berkasmu ini?"

Siwon menatap Yunho geram, "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau ucapkan, pulanglah, aku sedang sibuk."

Yunho menghela napas mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu membuat paru-paru Sehun mengalami cedera dan cedera ini bukan cedera biasa, Siwon. Patahnya tulang iga yang menembus pleuranya membuat paru-parunya mengempis dan bisa menimbulkan penimbunan darah disana. Penyakit hemotoraks ini tidak bisa diabaikan, Siwon." Jelas Yunho.

"Kau bukan orang tuanya, Yunho." singkat Siwon.

"Justru karena aku bukan orang tuanya, aku cukup bisa mengerti keadaan dia. Perhatikan dia Siwon, bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti karena kepergian Kyuhyun, Sehun juga, bahkan jauh lebih parah, Siwon. Sadarlah."

Siwon tak bergeming, ia menatap kosong berkas yang sedang dibacanya.

"Jujur, Sehun harus melakukan perawatan, sebelum darahnya terlalu banyak menimbun paru-parunya. Tapi jalan keluarnya sebenarnya jangan buat Sehun tertekan, emosi yang tidak stabil membuat ia tidak bisa mengontrol setiap tarikan napasnya."

Setelah dirasa Yunho cukup jelas, Yunho mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan Siwon setelah Yunho keluar, berkas yang ada ditangannya jatuh begitu saja, tangannya tidak kuat menahan lagi, lebih tepatnya tubuhnya. Mendengar keadaan sang anak,Siwon sadar, ia masih peduli dengan anak tersebut namun, ia mencoba untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kris berada didalam mobilnya menuju rumah Sehun. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, tiba-tiba sebuah telepon masuk dan layarnya menunjukan kontak Chanyeol disana.

"Yeo—"

" _Yak, Kris hyung! Apa kau sedang bersama Tao sekarang?"_

"Ani, Tao—"

" _Ah, benar dugaanku. Hyung tadi seseorang namja menelpon ku kalau saat ini ia sedang bersama Tao, nada bicara namja itu cukup membahayakan hyung!"_

Kedua bola mata Kris langsung terbuka lebar, ia meminggirkan mobilnya ke bahu jalan agar ia bisa berkonsentrasi mendengar penjalasan Chanyeol.

" _Hyung, yeo—"_

"Chanyeol, sudah kau cari dimana lokasi orang itu?" potong Kris karena mulai panik.

" _Hm, penelpon berada dalam perjalanan menuju, Jeju."_

Mendengar kata Jeju tubuh Kris langsung terasa lemas, ia menarik surainya kasar.

"Seunghyun! Choi Seunghyun. Kirim nomor telepon itu kepada ku, Yeol. Secepatnya!"

Tanpa Kris sadari kini bicaranya mulai meninggi, Chanyeol pun yang berada disebrang sana hanya bisa menjawab dengan gagap.

" _N-nde hyung."_

"Chanyeol! Aku minta tolong padamu agar kau kerumah Sehun. Sekarang juga."

" _Wae geu—"_

"Shim ajusshi menghubungi kalau Sehun sedang sakit saat ini, jadi tolong kau lihat keadaannya sebentar."

Stelah menjelaskan keadaan Sehun, Kris langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ke Chanyeol dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya, kali ini dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar tinggi sorotan matanya pun mulai tajam yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Tao, tidak peduli dengan keselamatan dia sendiri yang jelas ia harus cepat sampai di vila Seunghyun, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sedangkan saat ini di Seunghyun sudah memasuki perkarangan vila milik keluarga. Seunghyun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi vilanya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan berkendaranya, perhatiannya beralih kepada seorang namja yang saat ini tengah diikat olehnya dan dibekap mulutnya. Seunhyun melepas kasar kain yang menyumpal mulut Tao.

Tao dengan badan yang mulai bergetar tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara, air mata pun saat ini sudah menggenang, selama perjalan Tao hanya bisa menangis. Seunghyun menyentuh lembut pipi Tao.

"Baby, uljima. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Seunghyun dengan berbisik.

"Hiks..hiks, S-seunghyun jangan coba-coba memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu." Jawab Tao sambil terisak.

Seunghyun tertawa, "Whawhawha, wae? Sebentar lagi kau memang akan menjadi milikku."

"Mungkin kejadian satu tahun lalu aku tidak sempat melakukan apapun padamu, baby. Kedatangan Kris waktu itu sangat mengganggu." Lanjut Seunghyun sambil membuka sedikit demi sedikit jas seragam Tao.

Sementara Seunghyun mencoba melucutinya, Tao terus memberontak, Seunghyun yang kesal dengan tindakan Tao tanpa ampun ia merobek langsung kemeja Tao hingga kini dada Tao mulai terekspos.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar jika kau bisa diam, Bodoh!" bentak Seunghyun.

Tao saat ini sungguh tersiksa, kepalanya mulai terasa sakit akibat ia terlalu banyak menangis dan mengingat masa lalu kelam yang sempat Seunghyun lakukan juga. Tubuh Tao benar-benar melemas ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk memberontak.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks, Seunghyun, aku mohon, cukup. Hiks..hiks.." Tao hanya bisa bergumam lirih diantara tangisnya.

Sementara Seunghyun, namja itu memang tidak punya perasaan, bukannya berhenti ia kini mulai melumat bibir Tao dengan kasar. Dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki yang terikat Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kini ia hanya bisa bersandar lemah di kursi mobil dan menangis.

Seunghyun terus melumat bibir Tao dan mulai menyentuh dada Tao.

"Baby, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja, eoh? Kau begitu lezat." Bisik Seunghyun ditengah desahannya.

Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya yang ada dipikirannya dan hatinya saat ini hanya Kris, seseorang yang ia cintai yang ia harap bisa datang kesana dan menghentikan perilaku Seunghyun yang benar-benar mengotorinya. Seunghyun sama sekali tidak lelah, ia seperti orang kesetanan, ia menarik surai Tao dan terus melumat habis bibir Tao, tepat saat Seunghyun ingin beralih kebawah, pintu mobilnya dibuka dengan kasar dan Seunghyun langsung ditarik dari dalam mobil.

Kris datang. Tanpa memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, kris langsung turun dan menghampiri mobil Seunghyun yang dari kaca mobilnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa namja itu sedang menyiksa kekasihnya. Kris terus menghantam wajah Seunghyun. Sama sekali tidak memberikan Seunghyun celah bernafas, Kris terus memukul dan menginjak dada Seunghyun.

"BRENGSEK KAU! SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERULANG KALI UNTUK JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA LAGI!"

Sementara Kris terus memukul Seunghyun, Tao hanya bisa diam didalam mobil sambil terus menangis dan merintih sakit. Saat ini kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, hingga lama-kelamaan kegelapan mulai menguasainya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah Sehun dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Seluruh pelayan yang ada didalam rumah langsung memberikannya hormat dan begitu pula pelayan Shim yang langsung menyambut Chanyeol.

"Orimaniyeo, Chanyeol."

"Ah, nde, ajusshi. Mianhae, Kris tidak bisa datang, ada hal yang mendesak jadi aku diminta untuk melihat keadaan Sehun." Jelas Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Oh, nde, gwaenchana."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Sehun. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun, setelah ia masuk kedalam kamar dapat dilihatnya dari kaca yang menyekat kamar Sehun. Sehun tertidur begitu damai, wajah Sehun yang pucat membuat Chanyeol semakin resah terlebih lagi sebuah masker oksigen yang menutupi wajah kurus Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Pelayan Shim menangkap raut khawatir dari wajah saudara sepupu Sehun itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ajusshi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Pelayan Shim menghela napas, "Aku juga tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Aku hanya menemukannya dalam kondisi yang—sama seperti setelah kecelakaan waktu itu."

"Sudah lama bukan, Sehun tidak seperti ini." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm, kalaupun ini terjadi, semua diluar pengelihatan kita."

"Sehun hanya lelah, Chan. Ia tidak boleh tertekan." Lanjut Pelayan Shim.

Mendengar kata tertekan, pikiran Chanyeol langsung menuju ke sang paman.

"Ajusshi, apa samchon ada dirumah?"

"Nde, sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat."

Mendengar jawaban dari pelayan Shim, Chanyeol langsung bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan membuka pintu ruangan Siwon.

"Samchon." Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Siwon yang sedang berkaca langsung memalingkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Eoh, Chanyeol. Orimaniyeo. Ada a—"

"Samchon, apa benar Sehun lahir dari hasil perbuatan zinahmu?" tanya Chanyeol memotong ucapan Siwon.

Kedua mata Siwon terbuka lebar. "Ya, Cha—"

"Cukup jawab dengan ya atau tidak, samchon." Potong Chanyeol lagi.

Sementara Siwon kini sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tidak mampu menjawabnya.

"Geurae, diam berarti iya. Samchon, Sehun tidak pernah minta untuk dilahirkan. Jadi tolong, ja—"

"Yak! Chanyeol! Atas dasar apa kau berani berkata sperti itu?! Ini—"

Chanyeol tak mau kalah dan kembali memotong perkataan Siwon. "Mianhae. Tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi saudaraku dari orang tua yang tidak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun. Terkadang aku berpikir, apa benar ia lahir dari keluarga ini?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Sudah pasti bukan."

Tiga kata terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Pada saat Chanyeol keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, sebuah pandangan mengagetkan mengejutkan dirinya. Sehun berdiri di dinding yang membatasi ruangan tersebut.

"S—sehun?" ucap Chanyeol terbata.

Merasa bersalah karena sepertinya Sehun mendengar semuanya, walau Sehun tersenyum, mata itu tidak bisa dibohongi, mata yang menyiratkan kelelahan menjalani hidup.

"Annyeong, hyung." Sambil tersenyum ditengah wajah pucatnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah berdiri didepan pagar rumah Tao sambil mondar-mandir menggenggam handphone. Perasaanya kini sungguh tidak enak. Waktu sudah menunjukan malam hari dan Tao belum juga sampai kerumah. Akibatnya, Luhan harus berbohong kalau Tao sedang pergi bersama Kris. Luhan sudah menghubungi nomor Kris berulang kali dan yang didapatkan hanya jawaban dari sang operator yang menjelaskan sang pemilik nomor tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Luhan melihat seorang namja tengah berjalan menuju rumah Tao dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Saat bayangan orang itu semakin jelas, Kedua mata Luhan terbuka lebar, Kai datang kerumah Tao? Untuk apa? Itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Annyeong, Luhan hyung." Sapa kai sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yak, Kai. Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm, entahlah, karena bosan dengan keadaan rumah langkah kaki ku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan sampai disini." Jawab Kai.

Tatapan Luhan langsung menghangat. "Wae geurae? Apa terjadi sesuatu hal dirumah?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Kai menghela napas, "Eobseo. Hanya masalah sepele."

Luhan mengelus lembut punggung Kai menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kai, harusnya kau lebih bisa menghargai eomma mu yang sekarang. Ayahmu memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa ia memilih menikah lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin kau tumbuh tanpa didikan seorang eomma." Jelas Luhan.

Jujur, Kai sebenarnya tidak setuju dan ingin marah tapi niatannya terhenti karena ada benarnya juga ucapan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Luhan hanya menatap bintang yang bersinar dilangit Seoul. Kai pun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Luhan hyung, kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi pulang ke Beijing?" tanya Kai.

Luhan langsung menatap Kai dan tersenyum, "Berada di Beijing hanya mengingatkanku kepada Zhoumi ge dan eomma ku, Kai. Kurasa aku harus membuka lembaran baru disini, di Seoul." Jawab Luhan.

Kai menatap wajah Luhan yang kembali tersenyum menatap langit.

"Hyung, sudah lama. Lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini." Ujar Kai.

Suasana kembali hening dari kejauhan tampak mobil sport milik Kris menuju rumah Tao. Luhan langsung tersadar. Kris turun dengan wajah yang babak belur dan baju yang sangat berantakan. Ia beralih membuka pintu penumpang. Didalam gendongannya ada Tao yang terkulai lemas dengan wajah yang pucat terlebih dengan pakaiannya yang cukup berantakan juga. Luhan lagsung menghampiri Kris dan memberi sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kris, ada apa dengan Tao?" tanya Luhan.

Sementara Kai juga heran dengan wajah Kris yang terluka. "Kris hyung, wae geurae?"

"Kita bicarakan didalam." Singkat Kris.

Mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah, Kris membawa Tao masuk kedalam kamar Tao. Luhan dan Kai hanya menunggu diruang tamu rumah tersebut dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Kris duduk dikursi dengan wajah yang sangat lelah.

"Kemana Heechul eomma?" tanya Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang pergi bersama Hanggeng baba." Jawab Luhan.

Kai yang sedari tadi penasaran, bertanya pada Kris, "Hyung, wae geurae? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kris menghela napas.

"Seunghyun." Singkatnya.

Kedua alis Kai bertaut, "Choi Seunghyun?"

Kris mengangguk. Luhan pun langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Lagi? Seunghyun melakukan hal itu lagi, Kris?" nada bertanya Luhan mulai meninggi.

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya mengangguk. Kai mulai mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Kau harus mengobati lukamu, hyung." Ujar Kai.

"Tidak usah, ini sama sekali tidak sakit, Kai." Jawab Kris.

Lalu Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Raut wajah Kris mulai mengeras.

Luhan bertanya, "Kau mau kemana, Kris?"

"Ada hal yang harus ku urus, hyung." Jawab Kris.

Kai langsung berdiri dan mencegah Kris untuk pergi. "Hyung, sudahlah. Jangan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak, kau dan Seunghyun berbeda, Hyung. Namja itu namja iblis." Kata Kai.

Kris menggeleng, "Aku masih belum tenang kalau aku belum memastikan dia mati ditanganku, Kai."

Kris langsung menarik lengannya yang dipegang Kai dan bergegas keluar dari rumah.

"Kris! Tao membutuhkan mu. Tetaplah disini." Luhan pun berteriak.

Langkah kaki Kris berhenti sesaat dan berkata, "Hanya sebentar. Sebentar saja. Tolong jaga dia, hyung."

.

.

.

.

Esoknya keadaan Sehun mulai membaik, walau wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, Sehun yakin ia bisa masuk sekolah hari ini, berada dirumah pun hanya membuat dia semakin lemas dan dianggap mencari keributan dengan ayahnya. Itu sebabnya Sehun selalu bersekolah walau sampai disekolah ia hanya bolos pada jam pelajaran atau tidur di mejanya.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, dari jauh ia melihat Luhan dan Kai tengah bersenda gurau didepan kelas mereka. Melihat mereka membuat mood Sehun pagi itu kacau, tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya, Sehun tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan Kai saat melewati kelas mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan, saaat ia melihat Sehun lewat, Luhan berhenti bercanda dengan Kai dan menepis kasar tangan Kai yang merangkulnya lalu menyapa Sehun.

"Sehun, kau masuk hari ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"eoh? Kenapa wajahmu pucat beg—" saat Luhan ingin menyentuh wajah pucat Sehun, Sehun langsung menepisnya dan menatap Luhan tajam.

Kai yang tadinya hanya menatap dari pinggir pintu kelas langsung menggerakan tubuhnya, ingin menghampiri Luhan namun, saat melihat Luhan yag hanya tersenyum kepada Sehun, niatanya ia kubur kembali.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Luhan tersenyum pahit dan berkata, "Nde, hyung tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi."

Sehun langsung pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sementara Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan senyuman.

Sehun meletakan tasnya ke atas mejanya dan kembali keluar dari kelas. Sehun berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang memang bisa membuatnya tenang. Stelah sampai ditujuannya, Sehun mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari kantung celananya namun, seseorang langsung menarik kotak rokok itu.

"Aish!" saat Sehun baru mau menggerutu, ucapannya berhenti saat tau siapa yang mengambil rokoknya.

"Si brengsek ini, sudah sakit seperti kemarin masih bisa merokok!" geram Baekhyun.

"Mian." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Kau tau, Chanyeol membatalkan kencan karena menjengukmu dirumah kemarin." Ketus Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Yak, hyung, bahkan aku tidak memintanya datang." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Kau memang tidak menyuruhnya tapi, Kris yang menyuruhnya. Lagian kau selalu membuat orang lain khawatir."

"Kris hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Lalu dimana Kris hyung? Aku tidak melihat tasnya di kelas tadi." Lanjut Sehun bertanya.

"Molla, dia tidak ada kabar dari kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun lalu membuang rokok Sehun ketempat sampah dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Tao bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali untuk membiasakannya dengan sinar matahari, setelah pengelihatannya normal, ia bangun dan duduk dikepala ranjang. Tao memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Kris yang bersandar pada dinding kamar Tao.

Tao menatap Kris dalam, air mata tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja. Ia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun padanya kemarin, Tao sungguh merasa mengkhianati Kris, tao merasa bahwa Kris bukan satu-satunya namja yang menyentuh tapi Seunghyun pun mengotorinya.

"Gege, hiks..hiks..hiks." Tao memanggil Kris sambil terisak. Kris pun tidak tega melihat keadaaan Tao, ia menghampiri ranjang Tao dan memeluk Tao.

"Mianhae, ge. Hiks..hiks"

"mianhae…"

"Mianhae…"

Tao terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Kris sementara Kris menenangkan Tao.

"ssst, sudah, ini bukan salah mu, baby."

"Ini salah gege."

Kris masih berusaha menghentikan tangis Tao hingga beberapa saat kemudian Tao mulai terlihat tenang. Tao menatap wajah Kris. Wajah kekasih kini terlihat luka kebiruan, disudut bibir sang kekasih pun terdapat luka, Tao mengusap luka tersebut dengan lembut dan mengecup luka itu sesaat. Kris pun langsung tersenyum.

"kau ingin gege mengobati luka yang diberikannya kemarin?" tanya Kris.

Mengerti dengan maksud Kris, Tao mengangguk dan membawa Kris keatas tempat tidurnya. Kris mulai mengecup Tao dengan sangat lembut hingga tanpa mereka sadari sepertinya pagi hari ini mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan mereka diatas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

Readers, author kembali update. Hm, chapter kalini cukup banyak tapi author buat sedikit lebih banyak Conflict dari saran-saran Readers, author masukan dan padukan didalamnya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, mngfollow, mengfavoritekan serta membacanya…. GOMAWO^^

Big thanks :

NoonaLu : Udah update ya . Gomawo..^^

Ludeer : iya maafkan author, author usahakan agar tidak terlalu cepat. Gomawo..^^

LVenge : ne, Luhan numpang dirumah tao karena ia punya masa lalu kelam di China, akan author jelasan di chapter berikutnya. Gomawo..^^

Celindazifan : mungkin author gak buat mereka berebutan tapi author buat Kris dan Seunghyun terus dendam karena kesalahan yang Seunghyun buat pada Zitao. Di chap ini conflict Kris dan Seunghyun akan mulai. Gomawo..^^

Guest : Akan dijelaskan dichap selanjutnya ya.. Gomawo..^^

Dandeliona96 : sudah djelaskan di chapt ini ya, baik akan author buat dichapter kedepan Gomawo..^^


	4. Chapter 4

**-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **ATTENTION : Ada sedikit ralat, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu.**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Previously…_

"kau ingin gege mengobati luka yang diberikannya kemarin?" tanya Kris.

Mengerti dengan maksud Kris, Tao mengangguk dan membawa Kris keatas tempat tidurnya. Kris mulai mengecup Tao dengan sangat lembut hingga tanpa mereka sadari sepertinya pagi hari ini mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan mereka diatas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

 _Next…_

 **Flashback.**

Sebuah televisi saat ini tengah menayangkan acara berita-berita para artis papan atas, secara tidak sengaja Siwon memilih channel televisi tersebut karena sebuah berita mengejutkan didapatkannya. Acara tersebut meliput Kyuhyun yang dimintai pendapat mengenai pernikahannya yang kedua. Tangan Siwon yang menggenggam remote tampak terlihat sedkit bergetar. Rasa benci dan cemburu menguasainya.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya menatap televisi itu dengan nanar. Tas ransel yang dipunggungnya tadi terjatuh begitu saja membuat Siwon kaget dengan suara tersebut, Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan tasnya dan berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Sehun!" teriak Siwon tapi Sehun tetap pergi.

Jalan raya Seoul yang sangat lenggang membuat Sehun semakin menaikan tingkat kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya seakan, segala rasa kesalnya bisa terluapkan dengan menginjak pedal gasnya dengan penuh. Digenggamnya erat setir hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, air mata keluar dengan perlahan tidak deras hanya berbutir-butir karena sang empu yang berusaha untuk menahannya. Dirasa ia masih belum puas meluapkan segalanya, Sehun berteriak, ia berteriak sekencang mungkin hingga tiba-tiba tanpa disadarinya saat ia melewati merempat jalan Seoul sebuah truk besar melintas menghantam mobilnya. Sehun sadar, ia menyadari semua kejadian yang terjadi, saat mobilnya terbalik beberapa kali dan saat seperti ini, saat ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal, saat dirasakannya hanya sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang bisa menyelamatkannya, sebuah sabuk pengaman masih melindung tubuh Sehun walau masih bisa dipastikan tubuh Sehun past berbenturan dengan setir mobilnya. Hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa Sehun lakukan, semuanya gelap.

 **End of Flashback**

.

.

.

.

Siwon turun dari lantai dua rumahnya, saat ia melirik ke kaca, ia melihat Sehun masuk kedalam mobil _sport_ yang sudah lama Sehun simpan di garasi mereka. Kedua alis Siwon bertaut, ia langsung bergegas turun kebawah dan mencari pelayan Shim. Akhirnya seseorang yang dicarinya ia temukan di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Ajusshi."

Pelayan Shim yang sedang menyiram tanaman langsung berbalik badan menghadap sang majikan."Nde, tuan. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya, sejak kapan Sehun mulai bawa mobil kembali?" tanya Siwon.

Pelayan Shim tersenyum karena sepertinya Siwon sudah mulai menghawatirkan Sehun."Sejak 2 hari yang lalu, Tuan. Saat Sehun keluar malam hari."

"Jinjja? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"hm, itu soal itu…soalnya tuan sibuk dengan yeo—"

"Ah, benar. Terima kasih, Ajusshi."

Mengerti dengan jawaban pelayan Shim, Siwon langsung memotongnya dan berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam sekolah dengan langkah gontai tepat saat ia ingin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Kai menghadangnya. Sehun menatap Kai dengan tajam sementara Kai tetap tenang menatap Sehun.

"Jauhi Luhan hyung." tukas Kai.

Sehun tertawa, "Cih, wae? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" tanyanya.

Kai pun tak mau kalah menertawakan Sehun, "Kau bahkan tak menyukainya. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi dan Luhan hyung sudah berbeda." Bisik Kai.

Tangan Sehun yang berada didalam kantong celana kini sudah terkepal.

"Jadi urus saja yeoja mu itu. Jangan lukai Luhan hyung." lanjut Kai.

Sehun masih membeku ditempatnya sampai Kai beranjak dari hdapannya, matanya menatap Kai benci.

" _Orang itu apakah kurang mengambil semua orang disekitarku."_ Ujar Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Kris makan satu meja bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Luhan. Ditengah kenikmatan mereka menyantap makan siang, Kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kris hyung, bagaimana keadaan Tao?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah lebih tenang, Kai tapi, aku masih belum membolehkanya masuk dahulu." Jawab Kris.

Luhan tersenyum, "Bagaimana Tao tidak cepat pulih, Kris langsung menghapus luka yang Seunghyun lakukan dengan menajalani terapi di pagi hari." Tukas Luhan.

"Yak, Luhan hyung. Bagaimana mun—"

"Kris bagaimana mungkin aku yang lebih tua darimu tidak mengetahui sifatmu." Potong Luhan.

Sementara dilain sisi, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Kai terheran, "Eoh? Chanyeol hyung tidak memberi tau mu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"YAK, PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU?!" kembali Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya hingga orang-orang yang duduk makan disekitar mereka pun langsung berbalik menatap mereka.

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya ke orang-orang sekelilingnya untuk meminta maaf atas keributan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Jawab aku!" kembali Baekhyun membentak sambil menarik rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan aneh dan melepaskan dengan lembut tangan sang kekasih yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Yak, Park Baekhyun. Kecantikanmu itu kan luntur kalau kau berteriak dan melotot seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir, Tao kembali berurusan dengan Seunghyun." Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Choi Seunghyun?!" kembali lagi Baekhyun berteriak karena kesal.

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun yang habis berteriak, ia mengecup sedikit.

"Kalau kau berteriak lagi, nona Park. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan matanya terbelalak. Semua yang ada dimeja makan itu langsung tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali pulang sekolah sangat larut, seharusnya ia sudah sampai dua jam yang lalu namun, ia baru sampai kerumah tepat pukul 8 malam. Sehun meluangkan waktunya di arena balap beberapa jam, hanya ingin bersenang-senag sembari mengesah keahliannya. Ketika Sehun ingin berjalan menaiki tangga, suara sang ayah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Siwon.

Sehun berbalik dengan wajah yang dingin."Wae geurae, abeoji?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana? Hingga malam begini!" tanya Siwon.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "menghabiskan waktu di arena balap. Waeyo?" tanyanya tenang.

Siwon berusaha meredakan amarahnya. "jadi kau membawa mobil untuk berbalapan liar?! Seorang anak pengusaha tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal bodoh seperti itu!" teriak Siwon.

Sebuah kata-kata yang sangat membuat Sehun tersinggung. "Geuraeso? Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan anak pengusaha?"

"Ah, matchi. Apa ia juga harus seperti ayahnya. Bermain wanita?" lanjut Sehun dan sukses membuat Siwon sangat marah saat ini. Tamparan yang beberapa saat lalu ditahan oleh pelayan Shim kini tersampaikan juga. Siwon menampar Sehun.

"Itukah hal yang pantas dikatakan kepada ayahmu?!" teriak Siwon.

Pelayan Shim mendengar keributan dari lantai atas, ia pun langsung bergegas turun dan saat melihat Sehun ditampar oleh sang ayah, pelayan Shim hendak ingin mendekat namun, langkahnya ia tahan saat mendengar Sehun berbicara.

"abeoji, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau hajar aku seperti ini?" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa sinis.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau?! Bukankah dengan MENYINGKIRKAN ANAK INI DARI HIDUPMU AKAN MEMBUATMU NYAMAN?! KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA HIDUP?!" lanjut Sehun dengan berteriak.

Siwon hanya bisa menatap Sehun, tubuhnya kaku, tubuhnya tidak bisa merespon apapun. Perkataan anaknya membuatnya sungguh merasa malu.

Sehun dengan wajah yang mulai memucat dan dengan nafas yang tersendat sendat kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tau sekarang kenapa eomma pergi karena ia tidak tahan hidup bersama dengan mu, abeoji." Sebuah kata terakhir yang kembali membuat Siwon tercekat.

Sedangkan Sehun ia langsung pergi setelah puas meluapkan setidaknya sedikit kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu, ia pergi dengan langkah yang mulai lunglai. Sehun menaiki tangga dengan mencoba menompangkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran tangga, saat dipertengahan tangga pelayan Shim langsung membantunya berjalan. Raut wajah Sehun kembali merasa kesakitan, keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya tapi sebisa mungkin Sehun menunjukan dirinya baik-baik saja kepada pelayan Shim. Saat pelayan Shim hendak membawanya masuk kedalam kamar, Sehun melepas tangan pelayan Shim yang berada dilengannya dengan lembut.

"Ajusshi, tinggalkan aku sebentar. Sebentar saja." Ujar Sehun dengan sangat lirih dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Pelayan Shim mengangguk. Saat Sehun sudah masuk, pelayan Shim masih tetap berada di depan kamar Sehun, ia msih tidak tenang karena ia sangat tau kondisi Sehun. Sementara Sehun sendiri, setelah sampai didalam kamarnya tubuhnya merosot dan bersandar pada pintu. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak, masih dengan nafas yang tersengal, disela rasa sakitnya ia menangis. Mengingat dirinya yang sangat menjaga nama baik sang ayah namun, sebaliknya sang ayah selalu berpikir ingin menyingkirkan dia dari kehidupannya sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

Kai secara tidak sengaja melintas didepan rumah Tao, ya walau memang sebenarnya agar dia bisa sekalian melihat Luhan dari jendela kamar Luhan yang menghadap ke arah jalan. Saat Kai berdiri didepan rumah Tao tepat di beberapa meter setelah rumah Tao sebuah mobil sport terparkir disana. Kai mencoba melihat lebih detail dan ternyata pemilik mobil itu Sehun.

"Yak, si brengsek itu. Apa yang dia lakukan, sambil menatap jendela Luhan hyung pula." Gerutu Kai.

Ya, setelah insiden tadi dirumahnya, Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya, sketika ia langsung mengingat obat yang kemarin diberikan Jung uisa kepadanya. Sehun pun langsung mencari obat tersebut dan meminumnya tanpa air putih. Tak lama obat itu bereaksi, sesak di dadanya menghilang, walau rasa sakit itu masih sedikit ia rasakan. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, entah karena apa gerangan mobilnya ia parkiran beberapa meter dari rumah Luhan dan menatap jendela kamar Luhan dengan nanar.

Kai kembali mencoba melihat dengan jelas mobil Sehun. "Eoh? Ada apa dengannya, kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali." Seru Kai.

Setelah sadar Kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau jadi khawatir deng—"

 _Buk!_

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Kai dari belakang. Seorang namja dengan wajah yang polos dan mata yang lebar.

"Jwoseonghamida, Jwoseonghamida." Namja itu berulang kali membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

Kai yang ada didepannya hanya mengedipkan mata berulang kali dan sesekali tertawa.

"Ha..ha..ha, yak, kenapa kau membungkuk berulang kali?" tanya Kai.

Namja tersebut pun akhirnya berhenti dan memandang polos Kai.

"Maaf, karena saya tid—"

"Yak! Jangan berbicara senormal dan sebaku itu. Santai saja. Aku pun tidak terluka karena tertabrak olehmu." Potong Kai lalu menepuk lembut bahu namja itu.

Sedangkan namja itu kembali membuka mata dengan lebar menerima perlakuan Kai namun, tiba-tiba suara Luhan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Yak, Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Luhan dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kedua alis Luhan bertaut,"Omo, Kai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kenal dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

Kai menatap Luhan heran, "Ani, dia tadi tidak sengaja menabrak ku. Hyung, mengenalnya?" jawab Kai.

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Tentu, Kyungsoo memang ingin bertemu denganku." Ujarnya.

Kai mengangguk.

Kyungsoo pun membuka suara, "hm,, mianhae. Kai-ssi, tadi aku terlalu sibuk mencari alamat Luhan hyung sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." Ucapnya hati-hati.

Luhan tertawa, "Hahaha, Kyungsoo, kenapa kau begitu kaku dengan Kai. Santai saja dengan dia, dia bahkan lebih muda " tukas Luhan.

Luhan pun memperkenalkan Kai kepada Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, ini Kim Jongin, ia biasa dipanggil Kai. Seperti Kau memanggilnya tadi."

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan balik memperkenalkan dirinya. "Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucapnya.

Kai pun membungkuk dan tersenyum.

Luhan menggosok-gosok lengannya karena cuaca mulai terasa dingin, "Ah, dingin sekali disini. Kita masuk saja kedalam, Kai kau boleh ikut masuk juga." Lanjut Luhan.

"Eoh, nde hyung." Jawab Kai.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Tao. Luhan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan sang pemilik rumah pun akhirnya turun.

"Luhan hyung, ini namja yang namanya Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Tao.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Wah, dia tampak manis dengan matanya yang besar itu. Perkenalkan, naneun Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja aku Tao." Ucap Tao.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Nde. Do Kyungsoo imnida." Jawabnya.

"Haha, santai saja. Ayo duduk dulu, Luhan hyung sedang membuat minum dibelakang, gidaryeo ne." ucap Tao lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sementara menunggu Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Terdapat foto keluarga Tao dan foto Luhan disana selintas Kyungsoo berpikir mereka berdua saudara tapi memngingat marga Luhan dan Tao berbeda sudah dipastikan mereka bukan keluarga. Tiba-tiba sebuah percakapan Tao dan Kai yang berada di pembatasan ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yak, Kai. Kau tau tidak, Kyungsoo itu suaranya sangat merdu. Itu sebabnya ia bertemu dengan Luhan hyung." Jelas Tao.

Kai semakin bingung, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Kyungsoo mau bernyanyi di café Baekhyun hyung. Berduet dengan Luhan hyung." Jawab Tao

"Jinjja? Sehebat itukah dia?" tanya Kai.

Selama Kai dan Tao bercakapan, Kyungsoo mengintip dari dinding yang membatasi, Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Kyungsoo, matanya entah kenapa selalu ingin menatap Kai.

"Kim Jongin?" lirih Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

 **Sehun pov.**

Aku terus menatapi jendela kamar itu. Luhan hyung, sedang apa dia sekarang? Ah, ada banyak hal sebenarnya yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau pergi saat aku justru dulu membutuhkan sebuah sandaran? Tiba-tiba kau datang begitu saja dan memberikan senyuman yang memiliki artian 'Aku kembali' tapi entah mengapa aku justru merasa kesal melihatmu memberikan senyuman itu.

Bukan kesal tapi aku cemburu, ya tepat sebelum kau pergi justru Kai lah yang bisa mengantarkanmu pergi dan sekarang juga hanya Kai lah yang bisa menyambutmu. Hyung, mungkin hanya dengan menatap dari jauh seperti ini, aku tidak akan melukaimu walau, pada kenyatannya aku tau kau terlukai dengan sikap tak acuh ku. Mianhae, hyung. Lebih baik seperti ini, biar kita lihat saja, siapa yang yang akan bertahan hingga akhir.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai berganti, seluruh orang kembali sibuk dengan rutinitas harian mereka, tidak terkecuali Sehun. Saat ini Sehun tengah duduk di meja makan keluarga, hidangan tersedia begitu banyak dan lengkap tapi tidak ada satu pun yang Sehun nikmati. Tangannya hanya memegang sumpit dan memainkan sedikit nasi putihnya.

Sehun terlihat tidak sehat hari ini, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat jelas kantung mata yang menghitam. Pelayan Shim hanya mengamati Sehun dari dapur, merasa benar-benar tidak napsu makan, Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar tas ranselnya.

Pelayan Shim langsung menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun, apa kau ingin ajusshi antarkan saja? Kau tampak tidak sehat hari ini." Ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Shireo, ajusshi. Nan gwaenchana. Aku pergi." Jawab Sehun dan langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

Pelayan Shim mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, ia menunggu sampai mobil Sehun keluar dari perkarangan rumah. Pelayan Shim menghela napas dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Tao dan Kris turun dari mobil sport milik Kris, mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk sekolah namun, saat mereka sudah ingin masuk, mereka melihat Kyungsoo juga masuk kedalam sekolah dan lagi menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka.

"Luhan hyung, lihat itu, namja yang masuk kedalam sekolah, bukankah itu Kyungsoo?" ujar Tao sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benar, Tao. Dia bersekolah disini juga?" tanya Luhan.

"Mungkin hyung, ia murid pindahan kan dan juga dia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan kita" Jawab Tao.

Sementara Kris bingung dan mulai angkat bicara, "Baby, Kyungsoo itu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kyungsoo itu namja yang ku ceritakan, ge. Namja yang akan bernyanyi bersama dengan Luhan hyung di café baekhyun hyung." Jawab Tao.

"Oh dia.." jawab Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Luhan.

"Eoh, Luhan?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau sekolah disini?" tanya Luhan antusias.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Tao pun mengenalkan Kris pada Tao.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Kenalkan ini Kris gege." Kata Tao.

Kris pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Kyungsoo menyambut jabatan tangan itu sambil berbungkuk.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan suara cempreng Baekhyun terdengar.

"KYUNGSOO-YAA!" teriak Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, ini sesak, tolong lepaskan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae.." kata Baekhyun lalu memainkan poni Kyungsoo.

Tak lama Chanyeol pun datang. Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Wae geurae, bakkie? Kenapa k—"

"Hm, supaya bibir ku tidak dicium olehmu!" tukas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya serta berbisik, "Aku bisa melakukannya nanti malam."

Kris yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun langsung angkat bicara, "Yak, Chanyeol! Kalian bahkan menjaga café kalau malam."

Tatapan menantang dari Chanyeol pun bangkit dan makin menatap Baekhyun intim. "Kita bahkan bisa melakukannya di ruang kerja ku kan, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol

Dan kembali Baekhyun berteriak, "ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah pulang jauh lebih cepat, saat sekolah pulang lebih cepat Luhan selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk pulang ke Beijing. Mendatangi makam sang kaka dan sang eomma. Sebenarnya untuk melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke Beijing ada keputusan yang berat, seluruh kenangannya terjalin di kota tersebut. Luhan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang disana terdapat foto kedua keluarganya.

Pertama Luhan mendatangi makam sang eomma, menaruh bunga lily putih di guci kecil yang disana sudah ada sebuah bunga lily putih juga, sepertinya bunga lily itu baru saja diletakan. Perlahan Luhan memejamkan mata dan berdoa, setelah selesai berdoa, Luhan beralih ke makam sang kakak, disana juga sudah ada bunga lily putih, Luhan mengambil bunga tersebut dan ternyata sebuah surat yang dilipat dua tergantung dengan tali putih.

" _ **Gege, kau pasti sudah bahagia kan disana? Bisa melihatnya dari atas sana. Maafkan aku, ge. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melukainya. Aku justru ingin meninggalkannya, ge. Tapi mengingat seseorang yang juga menjadi sahabatku pun menyukainya, aku akan kembali berjuang. Xie xie, Zhoumi Ge. –SN-"**_

"Siapa pengirimnya? Dia seperti sudah akrab sekali dengan, gege." Kata Luhan lirih.

Luhan kembali meletakan kembali bunga tersebut kedalam guci. Luhan menutup matanya dan mulai berdoa. Kedua mata Luhan kembali terbuka, Luhan tersenyum dan menatap foto sang kakak lalu ia pergi. Luhan keluar dari tempat pemakaman dengan wajah yang berseri, rasa rindu yang ia tahan untuk sang eomma dan kakak akhirnya terbayarkan.

Setelah selesai dari makam Luhan berjalan menuju taman kota Beijing. Taman ini merupakan taman yang dulu Luhan dan Sehun kunjungi berdua sewaktu mereka kecil.

 **Flashback**

Saat itu keluarga Sehun sedang berlibur ke Beijing. Siwon yang saat itu harus mengunjugi clientnya selama satu bulan di Beijing terpaksa harus membawa Kyuhyun sang istri dan Sehun sang anak. Tepat sekali mereka akan pergi ke Beijing, Luhan dan sang eomma pun ingin pergi ke Beijing untuk mengenguk Zhoumi yang emang berkuliah di Beijing.

Satu hari berlalu. Pada saat malam hari, Sehun terserang demam, gejalanya memang sudah terlihat sejak mereka dalam perjalanann menuju Beijing, Sehun hanya diam dan melihat dari dalam pesawat awan-awan yang dihadang oleh pesawat yang ia naiki.

Malamnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon merawat Sehun namun, pada saat pagi hari Sehun akhirnya harus diurus oleh pelayan Shim karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus mengurus pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Karena merasa bosan, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan-jalan-jalan. Tepat saat Sehun ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke taman kota Beijing, ia bertemu dengan Luhan yang juga sedang berada ditaman, kedua mata Luhan terbelalak melihat Sehun.

"Sehun, jangan lari-lari…" ujar Luhan sambil masih terus mengejar Sehun.

"Yak, hyung. Berhenti mengejarku!" teriak Sehun masih terus berlari.

Luhan mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya dia bisa menangkap Sehun namun, saat Luhan sudah menarik baju Sehun, Sehun berusaha menghindar sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Akh!" rintih Sehun.

Luhan pun langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun dan berjongkok melihat kondisi kaki Sehun.

"Ini karenamu hyung! Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengejarku, aku hanya ingin sendiri." Marah Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan rasa bersalah. "Sehun, mianhae, hyung hanya tidak ingin kau keluar dulu dari dalam rumah untuk sementara waktu kau kan habis sakit." Kata Luhan lembut.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa hyung tau aku habis sakit? Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai Sehun, "Sehunnie, dengarkan hyung ne. Apapun tentang dirimu, apapun yang sedang terjadi padamu, hyung mengetahuinya." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dengan tidak suka. "Aigoo, kau ini sudah kelas tiga sekolah dasar masih saja suka mengambek seperti ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi pucat Sehun.

"Yak, hyung! Appo!" marah Sehun dan memukul tangan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa dan mengusap pipi Sehun yang dicubitnya tadi.

 **End of Flashback**

Luhan duduk di kursi taman. Ia tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil tengah berlari-lari sambil bermain-bermain. Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk disampingnya. Luhan langsung melihat namja tersebut, betapa kagetnya dia orang yang ada disampingnya Sehun. Sehun yang dari tadi merasa diperhatikan langsung menatap Luhan dingin.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun singkat.

Luhan tersenyum, "Sedang apa kau di Beijing?" tanyanya.

"Berkunjung." Jawan Sehun kembali singkat.

"Kai, eoddiga?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kening yang bertaut, "Kenapa bertanya padaku, mollaseo." Jawabnya.

Sehun tertawa remeh, "Namja itu bhkan selalu mengikutimu kemana pun. Penguntit." Celah Sehun.

Kembali Luhan memberikan tatapan aneh pada Sehun sementara yang ditatap tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Cih, memangnya mengapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Luhan.

Tepat, Luhan menembak langsung ke pointnya, Sehun tetap tenang walau memang apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu ada benarnya.

"Cih, bukan levelku. Lagipula dari dulu aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, bukan begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tercekat, benar. Sehun tidak pernah memperdulikannya apalgi menyukainya. "Hm, benar." Singkat Luhan.

Sehun bangun dari duduknya, langkahnya yang ingin pergi ia hentikan, karena ada sederet kalimat yang harus ia katakan. "Hyung, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhenti, berhentilah untuk mendekatiku. Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan. Kau tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk apapun." Ujarnya.

Setelah selesai Sehun pun pergi semntara Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang sudah pergi. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun tapi Luhan dapat merasakan kalau kata-kata tadi memiliki arti yang sangat penting. Sehun dalam langkahnya meninggalkan kursi taman ia berlirih dalam hati.

" _Tak ada yang bisa mengelak takdir hyung. kalau memangg harus bersama, akan ada kalau memang tidak, biarkan saja semuanya mengalir seperti ini."_

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Luhan keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet sekolahnya namun, tiba-tiba di bilik toilet yang paling ujung, Luhan mendengar suara desahan namja dan yeoja. Kedua mata Luhan terbelalak, sebisa mungkin Luhan berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat Luhan sudah ingin keluar dari pintu toilet suara sang namja mengagetkannya.

"Dara, terus. Terus lakukan seperti itu." Ucap namja tersebut.

Mendengar nama 'Dara', emosi Luhan memuncak. Dara menjalin hubungan intim dengan cowok lain sedangkan saat ini dia sedang menjalin kasih dengan Sehun. Luhan langsung keluar dari toilet tersebut, ia berlari kecil disepanjang koridor sekolah, saat ini ia perlu ntuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan masuk kedalam kelas Sehun namun, tidak ditemukannnya orang yang sednag ia cari itu. Luhan kembali berlari dan naik kelantai paling atas sekolah. Dan, tepat saat Luhan akan membuka pintu atap sekolah, seseorang juga sedang membukanya dari luar dan orang itu Sehun.

"Sehun!" ucap Luhan.

Sehun memasang wajah dingin dan terus menatap Luhan. Luhan sendiri saat ini mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika tid—"

"Sehun, apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Dara? Hah, hah, hah…" tanya Luhan masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun masih dengan ekspresi dingin.

"I—itu tadi aku me—Ah, ani, aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Luhan tegagap.

Sehun masih belum mau menjawabnya.

"Sehun, aku hanya menyarankan kau untuk mengakhirinya saja." Ucap Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam.

Sehun masih memasang wajah dingin, "Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Hanya akh—"

"Luhan hyung!" suara Kai yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Luhan dan membuat Luhan berhenti berbicara.

Kai berdiri di tangga paling bawah menatap Sehun dengan dingin lalu, menatap Luhan.

"Kai?" ucap Luhan.

Kai menghela nafas, "Kau tidak mendengar suara bel?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar.

"Aku, ada ya—"

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarajan lagi aku pergi." Potong Sehun lalu Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga.

Tepat saat Sehun berpapasan dengan Kai, senyum remeh terlihat di bibir Sehun.

"Cih! penguntit." Lirih Sehun. Sementara Kai kini tangannya sudah mengepal, seandainya Luhan tidak ada disana, Kai sudah memukul Sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari salah satu supermarket yang ada di Korea. Tangannya dipenuhi dengan barang belanjaannya. Kyungsoo sebelumnya berseolah dan tinggal di Jepang karena eommanya harus dipindahkan tugas ke Korea, Kyungsoo pun mau tidak mau harus ikut dan menjadi murid pindahan di Korea. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri, karena sang eomma selalu pulang larut malam, eommanya merupakan pekerja yang hebat itu sebabnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu mendukung sang eomma.

Rumah yang ditempatinnya saat ini cukup besar hal itu membuatnya kewalahan harus mengurus rumah sendiri. Kini Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya namun, jalanan yang biasanya ia lewati terlihat gelap, Kyungsoo berjalan mundur dan memilih untuk melewati jalan lain walau sedikit lebih jauh namun, ada yang Kyungso rasa aneh. Seseorang sedang mengikutinya, Kyungsoo mempercepat jalannya, jalanan yang tampak sangat sepi membuat Kyungsoo makin panik, saat Kyungso sudah hendak ingin berlari seseorang mengambil belanjaan dari tangannya. Sentak Kyungsoo langsung melambungkan plastik belanjaan tersebut sehingga seseorang tersebut wajahnya terkena pukulan.

"Akh!" rintih seseorang tersebut.

Setelah belanjaan itu berhenti melambung mata Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Kai-ssi?" ujar kyungsoo.

Kai mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tampak memerah karena terkena pukulan belanjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menaruh belanjaannya begitu saja dijalan dan mendekati Kai.

"Ah, mianhae Kai-ssi. Jinjja mianhae…" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk dan berkata, "Hm, gwaenchana. Geundae, apa aku begitu mengagetkanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kai tertawa kecil lalu mengambil belanjaan Kyungsoo.

"Kajja, kuantarkan kau pulang." Kata Kai.

"Eoh?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Hm, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkamu sendiri dan membawa barang-barang ini sendiri. Badanmu terlalu kecil." Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo merenggut, "Aish,"

.

.

.

.

Kristao turun dari mobil sport milik Kris. Tao terus menempel dan memeluk lengan Kris, kejadiannya yang dilakukan Seunghyun beberapa hari lalu, masih membuat Tao sedikit gemetar saat melihat keadaan yang dikeliingi banyak namja. Ditempat ini, diarena balap yang menjadi tempat tongkrongan Kris, banyak sekali namja yang bisa dikatakan 'trouble maker' hal it membuat Kris harus lebih melindungi Tao. Kris berjalan menuju markas kelompoknya, disana sudah ada Chanbaek dan Sehun.

"Kalian datang." Sapa Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "hm, kau membawa Tao? Apa tidak apa-apa Tao?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sementara Tao dengan sedikit gemetar dia mengangguk. Kris merasakan kegugupan Tao, membuat Kris langsung memeluk Tao dan menyembukan kepala Tao pada dada bidangnya, Kris pun berbisik, "Gwaenchana, baby. Gege disini." Bisiknya.

Segerombol namja pun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kelompok Kris didepannya Seunghyun berjalan memimpin. Terdapat smirk di bibir Seunghyun, disamping Seunghyun Dara dengan baju yang seksi merangkul Seunghyun dan memberi tatapan remeh kepada Sehun. Sehun sendiri sama sekali tidak kaget melihat Dara karena dari awal ia memang tidak pernah menyukai Dara, dara hanya yeoja yang dijadikannya untuk membuat Luhan cemburu.

Lain dengan Sehun, Baekhyun justru heran dengan Dara. Tangannya kini sudah terkepal dan ingin maju menghantam yeoja kurang ajar itu namun, Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun sebagai isyarat untuk tenang.

"Annyeong, Kris. Ah, ada Baby Tao." Ujar Seunghyun.

Seunghyun ingin maju menyentuh Tao, Kris langsung menumpas tangan tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menyentuhnya, brengsek." Ujar Kris tenang namun tajam.

Tao mencoba untuk berani, ia menatap Seunghyun dengan tajam.

Seunghyun tertawa melihat tatapan Tao.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian bertiga untuk bertanding. Kau kris, Chanyeol dan kau Sehun. Malam ini, kita akan lihat siapa yang akan menang."

.

.

.

.

Kelompok Kris dan Seunghyun kini sudah memasuki lintasan. Mereka memansakan mobil mereka sambil menunggu yeoja ditengah-tengah mereka menaikan bendera. Kris dari jendela mobilnya menatap Seunghyun dengan tajam dibelakang Kris, Chanyeol menatap G-dragon dengan tajam pula begitu pula dengan Sehun terhadap Taeyang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya cewek tersebut mengangkat bendera. Pertandingan dipimpin oleh kelompok Kris namun, jangan harusnya Kris tidak merasa bangga dulu karena sebenarnya ini memang sebuah rencana Seunghyun untuk menjatuhkan kedua teman Kris, Taeyang yang tadinya berada di belakang ersama Sehun kini sudah mulai mengambil alih jalur dan menyerempet mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang tidak terima kembali menyerempet mobil Taeyang karena hal ini, mobil Chanyeol sedikit lecet karenanya.

Di belakang Chanyeol, Sehun yang baru beberapa kali mulai membawa mobil lagi, sedikit panik melihat ulah G-dragon yang secara tiba-tiba menyerempetnya dengan keras membuat mobil Sehun sedikit oleng, hal yang membuat Sehun khawatir bukanlah mobilnya namun, keadaannya sendiri. G-dragon melaju didepan Sehun dan secara tiba-tiba G-dragon mengerem mobilnya membuat Sehun harus membating setir kearah kiri beruntung Sehun langsung mengerem mobilnya namun, hal itu membuat dada Sehun berbenturan dengan stir mobilnya. Dikepala Sehun terdapat sedikit darah yang mengalir, Sehun pun sedikit merintih. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobilnya, Sehun memejamkan mata untuk emnetralisir sedikit pusing yang menderanya, lalu setelah Sehun kembali kuat,ia melanjutkan pertandingan.

Hasil pertandingan cukup memuaskan, Kris suda pasti menjadi pemenang malam ini, walau Chanyeol sempat hampir disingkirkan oleh taaeyang saat di arena akhirnya Chanyeol bisa mencapai finish berbeda dengan Kris dan Chanyeol, Sehun sampai paling akhir dan itu sontak membuat baekhyun dan Tao tercengang.

Mereka pun langsung memarkirkan mobil mereka di pinggir arena. Kristao dan Chanbaek menghampiri mobil Sehun yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Sehun terlebih lagi wajahnya juga memucat.

Chanyeo langsung angkat bicara, "Sehun, neo gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemah ke mobilnyadan tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Hm, gawenchana hyung."

"ani, kau tidak baik-baik saja Sehun. Ini darah. Apa yang dilakukan mereka?!" teriak Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh sudut kepala Sehun yang terdapat darah. Kris tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membantu Sehun untuk masuk kedalam mobil Sehun dibangku penumpang.

"Kau kuanntar pulang." Ujar Kris.

Tao mengangguk setuju dengan Kris. "Ge, biar mobilmu aku yang bawa." Ujar tao.

Semntara Sehun sendiri sesekali memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. "Hyung, gwaenchana. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Lirihnya sambil mentap Kris.

Chanyeol mengehela nafas, "Tidak, kau akan diantar. Kris lebih baik kau jalan sekarang, Seunghhyun biar aku yang urus." Ucap Chanyeol

Kris mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan Kris sesekali melirik kearah Sehun, namja itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan bagaimana tidak, wajah itu makin memucat serta deru nafas yang tampak memburu. Merasa diperhatikan Sehun menatap Kris, Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau perhatikan jalan. Aku tidak ingin mati hanya karena kau melihat wajahku yang ganteng ini." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara, lebih baik kau tidur saja." Jawab Kris.

Mendengar suara Sehun yang sangat lirih membuat Kris makin tidak tega mendengar Sehun berbicara. Sementara Sehun bukannya mengikuti kata-kata Kris, ia malah menatap Kris.

"Hyung, bisa kau antarkanku kesuatu tempat?" tukas Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedikit berlari dari lantai atas, mendengar suara pintu rumah yang diketuk membuat Luhan harus meninggalkan buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ne, gidaryeo." Ujar Luhan.

Luhan pun langsung membuka pintu. Didepan pintu Sehun tengah berdiri.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. Wajah Sehun yang pucat membuat Luhan khawatir.

"Sehun, wae geurae?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng, sebuah senyum lemah terpatri dibibirnya.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa."

Luhan melayangkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sehun, sedikit kaget karena Sehun sama sekai tidak menolak untuk disentuhnya. Tepat saat Luhan sudah menyentuh wajah Sehun, tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sehun yang dingin. Tiba-tiba juga Sehun langsung menarik Luhan untuk masuk dipelukannya. Tubuh Luhan sempat menegang saat tubuhnya tersa begitu dekat dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, bogoshipo." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan masih dengan mata terbelalak mndengar dengan jelas ucapan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

HUUUAAAA! Author kembali…. Terima ksih untuk support dan reiew dari para readers. Review kalian membuat readers ingin cepat-cepat mengupdate. Chapter ini makin panjang, author harapkalian tdak bosan untuk membacanya ya…

Review lagi ya… terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan… Saranghae… ^^

 **Reply Review and Big Thanks** :

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut ya, Gomawo ne^^

celindazifan: maslahnya duu sebelumnya Seunghyun sudha pernah melakukan hal yang sama tapi kembali gagal, Seunghyun hanya ingin memusakan dirinya aja sih, bukan untuk memiliki Tao sepenuhnya.. Gomawo ne ^^

Dandeliona96: hihi, udah lanjut ya… Gomawo ne^^

LVenge: baru disentuh aja nih… gomawo ne ^^

Baby Lu: Udah next ya, Goamwo ne^^

WindaHunHanYeol: Sehun hanya gak bisa menghindari rasa cemburunya karena Kai jauh lebih bisa mendampingi Luhan kok… hehhe… Kyungsoo udh muncul yaa, Kris gak ingin Tao ternodai lebih jau sama Seunghyun. Gomawo ne^^


	5. Chapter 5

**-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **ATTENTION : Ada sedikit ralat, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu.**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **ATTENTION : Ada sedikit ralat, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu.**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Previously…_

Luhan melayangkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sehun, sedikit kaget karena Sehun sama sekai tidak menolak untuk disentuhnya. Tepat saat Luhan sudah menyentuh wajah Sehun, tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sehun yang dingin. Tiba-tiba juga Sehun langsung menarik Luhan untuk masuk dipelukannya. Tubuh Luhan sempat menegang saat tubuhnya tersa begitu dekat dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, bogoshipo." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan masih dengan mata terbelalak mndengar dengan jelas ucapan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next…_

"Gomawo Kai-sii." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil belanjaan dari tangan Kai.

Kai tersenyum, "Hm, ini bukan apa-apa. Eoh? Kenapa rumah mu terlihat sepi?" tanya Kai.

"Iya, eomma ku berkerja dan ia selalu pulang larut." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Yasudah kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, ne." lanjut Kai.

"Hm, hati-hati Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Setelah Kai pergi, Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai dengan senyuman, satu hal yang Kyungsoo sadari, ia menyukai Kim Jongin.

Setelah Kai selesai mengantarkan Kyungsoo, Kai memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Rumah Kyungsoo yang searah dengan Tao membuat Kai harus secara tidak sengaja melewati rumah Tao, sedikit bersemangat karena Kai bisa melihat Luhan dari jendela, hal itu membuat Kai mempercepat jalannya, tepat saat ia sudah beberapa meter dari rumah Tao, Kai melihat mobil Kris terparkir disebrang rumah Tao. Tak perduli dengan Kris karena pasti Kris sedang menemui Tao. Hingga, semua apa yang ada dipikirannya seketika langsung buyar dan apa yang dipirkannya ternyata salah.

Kai melihat Sehun yang sedang berbicara pada Luhan, ia melihat dengan jelas Luhan menyentuh wajah Sehun. Kai hanya bisa menatap nanar apa yang sedang terjadi depan matanya. Perih, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang hingga tanpa disadarinya tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Kai tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya karena yang ia tau Sehun tidak akan pernah melihat Luhan.

Sedangkan kembali ke posisi Luhan dan Sehun sekarang. Sehun memeluk Luhan. Sempat menegang karena perilaku Sehun namun, Luhan kembali tenang. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Hm, nado bogoshipo, sehunnie." Jawab Luhan.

"Sehun!" panggil Kris yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah Tao.

Sehun langsung melepaskan Pelukannya pada Luhan dan beralih menatap Kris.

"Sudah selesai? Kita harus segera pulang." Kata Kris.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kris, tidakah kau lihat Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja?" tukas Luhan.

Kris menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun sekilas, "Dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Kris, bohong.

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum pada Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

"Geurae, kalau gitu lebih baik kau cepat pulang Sehun, udara dingin tidak baik untukmu." Ucap Luhan.

Luhan pun mengantarkan Sehun dan Kris ke pagar depan rumah namun saat mereka sampai didepan rumah mereka pun bertemu dengan Tao.

"Eoh? Kris Ge?" bingung Tao.

"Tao, kau pulang membawa mobil Kris? Kalian darimana?" tanya Luhan.

Tao menatap Kris, memberi isyarat apakah boleh Tao menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi namun, tatapan mata Kris mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian di arena malam ini.

"Tidak dari mana-mana, Luhan Ge. Tadi emang aku pergi bersama Kris ge dan akhirnya kita berpisah sehingga, aku membawa mobilnya. Kris Ge terlalu banyak urusan dengan Sehun, itu sebabnya aku harus berbelanja sendiri." Bohong Tao.

Luhan mengangguk, raut wajah Tao yang meyakinkan membuat Luhan percaya.

Sehun membuka pembicaraan, "Ah, Kris hyung lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Ani. Biar kau kuantarkan." Cegah Kris.

Luhan tertawa, "Yak, Kris! Posesif sekali kau, biarkan Sehun pulang sendiri. Kau tidak kasian dengan Tao."

Skakmat! Kris tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Kris menghela nafas, "Geurae, kau bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Kris pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menang.

.

.

.

.

Pelayan Shim menyambut Sehun yang masuk kedalam rumah. Betapa khawatirnya melihat Sehun dengan wajah pucat membalas sambutannya. Pusing yang sedari tadi tidak dirasakannya kini muncul kembali, langkah Sehun oleng dan ia mencengkram sedikit kepalanya, jika saja pelayan Shim tidak segera menopangnya, mungkin Sehun sudah tergeletak dilantai.

"Ah, gomawo, Ajusshi." Lirih Sehun.

Pelayan Shim langsung membantu Sehun menaiki lantai dua untuk beristirahat dikamar namun, saat Sehun melewati ruang kerja Siwon, sebuah hal yang menarik didengarnya, akibatnya Sehun meminta pelayan Shim untuk berhenti sebentar didepan ruangan Siwon.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin wartawan tak punya kerjaan itu bisa mengusut kembali masalah dimasa lalu?!" teriak Siwon.

"Jweoseonghamnida, Sajangnim. Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya, mereka tiba-tiba saja datang ke kantor dan menanyakan keberadaan anda." Jawab seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Saya tidak mau tau! Buat mereka untuk tidak mencari-cari lagi apapun mengenai kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu!" benatk Siwon.

"Nde!" serentak beberapa orang langsung menjawab dengan tegas.

Orang-orang berbadan yang cukup kekar dengan balutan jas keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon, jumlahnya mungkin sekitar lima orang. Orang-orang itu pun menundukan kepala mereka saat berhadapan dengan Sehun, tampaknya orang-orang tersebut tau siapa Sehun. Sehun pun membalas sapaan mereka. Saat orang-orang itu sudah keluar semua, Sehun bisa melihat dari pintu yang belum tertutup sempurna, sang ayah tengah duduk di bangku kerjanya dan menangkupkan wajahnya pada tangannya. Setelah Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun namun, Sehun langsung meminta pelayan Shim untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar.

" _Abeoji, masalah apa lagi yang kau perbuat."_ Ujar Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Saat itu, Seunghyun yang sedang duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama menerima kejadian pahit didalam hidupnya. Sang ayah, Choi Donghae merupakan pemilik perusahaan Choi Group beserta sang ibu Yoona yang mendampingi kerja Donghae. Choi group merupakan salah satu perusahaan cukup sukses setelah Oh Group dan Wu Group pada masanya. Kisruh dan persaingan terjadi pada saat itu, Choi grup yang bisa dikatakan mengkhianati Oh group yang saat itu sedang menjalankan kerjasama.

Alhasil, karena pengkhianatan itu, Oh group dan Wu group melepaskan Choi Group dari kerjasama mereka. Hal ini mengakibatkan Choi Group pailit. Terlilit hutang, dicabutya izin perusahaan dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat Choi Group akhirnya harus bubar. Sang pemilik, Donghae yang merupakan ayah dari Seunghyun ditemukan tewas diruang kerjanya sendiri. Para detektif mengatakan bahwa ini mrni berasal dari insiden bunuh diri karena tidak ditemukan sama sekali barang bukti yang mengarah kepada pembunuhan. Choi Seunghyun goyah, ayah yang selaluada untuknya dan memberikannya apapun kini pergi, awalnya Seunghyun tidak percaya, ayahnya bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan bunuh diri , meninggalkan dirinya dan sang eomma.

Tidak lama, setelah beberapa hari kematian sang ayah,Yoona ibunya mengalami kecelakaan. Koma selama 1 tahun lamanya, akhirnya Yoona menyerah dan pergi menyusul sang suami, Donghae. Misris, inilah kehidupan Seunghyun yang sebelumnya hingga, saat ia mngerti apa yang membuat ayahnya hancur dan siapa yang menghancurkan keluarga, Seunghyun bersumpah dihadapan sang ayah dan ibunya.

"Abeoji dan eomma, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang setelah melakukan ini kepada kalian." Inilah janjinya.

Janji yang mungkin bisa saja menjadi bumerang sendiri untuk dirinya.

Setelah kepergian Donghae dan Yoona. Kangin, paman dari Seunghyun memutuskan untuk merawat Seunghyun hingga saat ini.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

Kini malam makin larut Tao tertidur dalam posisi miring sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang membaca buku. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di otaknya.

"Gege, tadi kau bertemu dengan Kai?"

Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao. "Ani, terakhir gege bertemu saat disekolah tadi siang."

"Jinjjayo? Ah, benar dugaan ku." Ujar Tao langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani, tadi saat Sehun dan Kris ge kerumah Kai berdiri didepan pagar. Ya, aku langsung bertanya ada perlu apa dia kesini dan jawabannya dia habis bertemu gege tapi, aku melihat sesuatu aneh dari jawabannya, itu sebabnya aku memastikan pada gege" jelas Tao.

"Mungkin dia ingin bertemu tetapi tidak jadi." Ujar Luhan sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

Tao mengangguk mengerti tapi Tao kembali menatap Luhan, menatap Luhan hingga Tao menjelajahi satu persatu indra diwajah Luhan merasa risih Luhan menutup bukunya dan melipat tangannya didada lalu menatap Tao kesal.

"Yak! Jangan menatap gege mu ini seperti itu! Ah, gege makin yakin, Kris pasti mengajarkan hal mesum pada mu kan? Iya kan?"

Tao merenggut, "Ani! Gege kenapa selalu berpikir jelek tentang Kris Ge sih!"

Luhan tertawa dan Tao pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ge, sepertinya Kai menyukaimu."

Luhan secara otomatis langsung tersentak dan memandang Tao dengan heran."Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Gege sudah menganggap dia sebagai adik sendiri."

"Gege, kau itu sangat tidak peka. Kau tau kenapa sejak dulu sampai sekarang Kai selalu memperhatikanmu, itu semua karena dia menyukaimu, Gege!" tukas Tao.

Luhan menghela nafas. Sejujurnya Luhan juga sudah menyadari tapi, ia menepis dan pura-pura masa bodh karena dia ttidak mau menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan antara dirinya, Sehun dan Kai.

Melihat Luhan yang bengong, Tao mencoba memancing Luhan dengan topik yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Gege menyukainya kan?"

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan menatap Tao.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun di cuaca yang tampak tidak mendukung, dibawah langit yang mulai tampak mendung, ia meletakan bunga Lily putih di makam Ayah dan Ibunya. Seunghyun meletakan tangannya didepan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia berdoa. Setelah ia berdoa, Seunghyun menatap nisan sang ibu.

"Eomma, bogoshipo. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya, ne."

Seunghyun menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Mian, mianhaeyo. Aku tau kalian tidak menyukai apa yang aku perbuat disini tapi ini semua kulakukan untuk membayar kepergian kalian. Mianhaeyo, abeoji. Tapi sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, aku akan benar-benar memberi pelajaran kepada mereka, lebih tepatnya anak-anak mereka. Agar mereka bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Ucap Seunghyun terakhir kali.

Matanya menatap nisan sang ayah dengan tajam, bukan tatapan tajam untuk ayahnya tapi untuk orang yang sudah membuat ayahnya menyerah, Wu Henry dan Oh Siwon.

Dari kejauhan seorang penumpang dari mobil sedan berwarna hitam menatap Seunghyun dari dalam mobil. Menatap nanar sang keponakan.

.

.

.

.

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dengan kasar muncullah Kai yang sekarang sedang mencengkram kerah baju milik Sehun, Kai membenturkan punggung Sehun pada dinding gedung sekolah. Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Kai tepat pada rahang Sehun. Sementara yang dipukul hanya diam menerima pukulan, Sehun justru tertawa dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Wae geurae, hyung?" ledek Sehun dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata 'Hyung' sebagai panggilannya untuk Kai, sang kakak tiri.

Akibatnya, amarah Kai semakin meluap, Kai kembali melayangkan pukulannya kali ini di perut Sehun. Pukulan itu berhasil membuat Sehun goyah, ia terduduk dengan lututnya.

"OH SEHUN! SUDAH KUKATAKAN BUKAN?! JAUHI LUHAN HYUNG!" teriak Kai kembali mencengkram kerah Sehun.

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya karena menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya tak lama mata itu terbuka dan tatapan dingin dilayangkan untuk Kai.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" tanya Sehun tenang.

Kai makin mengencangkan cengkaramannya membuat Sehun semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

"Neo! Kau hanya bisa membuatnya terluka. Jadi—TINGGALKAN SAJA DIA!" bentak Kai lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Selepas Kai pergi, Sehun perlahan jatuh terduduk, mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak, sebisa mungkin ia mengeluarkan kata yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkannya pada Kai karena Sehun tau Kai belum sepenuhnya pergi.

"U—huk, aku bahkan baru memulainya, hyung." ujar Sehun.

Kai didepan pintu atap mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, disudut matanya ada air mata disana namun, Kai menguatkan hatinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Menyesal. Menyesal karena pada akhirnya ia harus melawan adiknya sendiri terlebih sahabatnya sendiri demi mendapatkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Tidakah hal itu terlalu keterlaluan.

.

.

.

.

Kai masuk kedalam kelasnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia berjalan gontai melewati sang guru yang tengah menulis dipapan dan duduk dibangkunya setelah itu menaruh tangannya diatas meja sebagai bantalannya untuk tidur. Setelah si guru sadar Kai datang ke kelas terlamabat sang guru mengetuk meja dengan penggaris.

"Kim Jongin." Panggilnya.

Seluruh kelas pun langsung menjatuhkan pandangan mereka kearah Kai, begitupula dengan Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk dipojok belakang sebelah kiri. Kai dengan wajah dinginnya bangun dari posisinnya dan berdiri ditempat.

"Mianhae, yeoreobeun." Singkatnya lalu kembali duduk dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

Sang guru pun langsung melanjutkan pengajarannya sementara, Kyungsoo yang duduk sebaris dengan Kai menatap Kai dari pojokan hingga sesuatu ditangan Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" _Darah?_ " tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sedangkan dikelas lain, Kris memperhatikan dengan baik pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung hingga sebuah suara pintu kelas yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasi Kris. Sehun dengan wajah yang babak belur masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah yang lemah. Kris hendak ingin berdiri namun, Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Kris langsung memegang lengan Kris untuk mencegahnya sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang mulai menatap Sehun khawatir.

"Oh Sehun, darimana kamu? Pelajaran pertama saja telat." Marah Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Mianhaeyo, seonsaengnim." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"ne, hanjaseyo." Sang guru pun alhirnya menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk tetapi, saat Sehun tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bangkunya, ia ambruk. Kedua mata Sehun tertutup, sontak seluruh murid dikelas langsung panik, Kris dan Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun dan membawa Sehun ke klinik sekolah, smentara, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam karena Chanyeol melarangnya untuk ikut yang jelas Baekhyun sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

" _Anak itu dengan siapa lagi ia berkelahi?"_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Tao berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah, tujuan mereka saat ini adalh Klinik. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Tao mendapat pesan dari Kris bahwa Sehun berada di Klinik berita langsung membuat Luhan panik, membuat Luhan langsung meninggalkan makanan yang dipesannya dan menarik Tao keluar dari kantin.

Luhan membuka dengan kasar pintu klinik, setelah masuk ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk disamping sebuah kasur, tak terlihat bagaimana keadaan orang yang sedang tidur dikasur itu karena tertutup oleh tirai.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan, ia masuk kedalam bilik yang hanya dengan tirai, disana ia melihat Sehun tengah terbaring dengan wajah yang pucat, kulit Sehun memnag pucat tapi kali ini pucatnya berbeda, terlebih lagi terdapat lebam di sudut bibirnya dan juga pipi Sehun yang tirus. Sebuah plester pun tertempel di dahi Sehun.

"Hyung, Sehun sudah baik-baik saja. Uisa sudah memeriksa tadi."ucap Kyungsooo mengisi keheningan.

Luhan meraba wajah Sehun, air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa ia masih tertidur, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Giliran Tao yang menjawabnya, "Mungkin Sehun lelah, hyung. Bahkan dia sering tidur juga dikelas bukan." Canda Tao.

Luhan tersenyum walau sebutir air mata kini sudah menetes. "Hm." Dehemnya.

Pintu Klinik pun kembali terbuka, tampak Kai dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam klini. Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun yang tertidur, ada yang aneh dia rasa, luka lebam itu bahkan terlihat dengan jelas, itu hasil dari perkelahian.

"Kai, tadi pagi kenapa kau terlambat masuk kelas?" tanya Tao mengisi keheningan.

Kai gugup, sedikit gelisah dan bingung ingin menjawab apa, akhirnya ia mempunyai alasan. "Ah, hanya ingin terlambat saja, bukankah aku selalu begitu?" jawabnya,

Baekhyun pun mulai ingat, Sehun juga pada saat jam pertama masuk terlambat masuk ke kelas padahal tas Sehun sudah diletakan diatas meja.

"Kau bertemu dengan Sehun tadi pagi, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Ani." Jawab Kai langsung.

Baekhyun menatap mata Kai dan ia mneghela nafas. Kai berbohong ia tau itu tapi belum tentu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun karena ulah Kai kan? Jadi dia belum mengambil bisa kesimpulan. Sedangkan disamping Kai, Kyungsoo menatap kai juga dengan curiga namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak membuat maslah di ruangan ini.

"Ukh," sebuah suara yang dipastikan berasal dari Sehun langsung mengalihkan semua perhatian yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan perlahan, sakit yang tadi dirsakannya kini sudah tidak terlalu ia rasakan lagi. Sebuah tangan mengusap halus rambutnya, sebuah sentuhan yang sekian—entah berapa tahun lamanya ia sudah tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan ini. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, bekas air mata terlihat jelas diwajah sosok itu, Luhan. Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit? Perlu hy—"

Sehun menghentikan deretan pertanyaan yang Luhan keluarkan dengan menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas, siapa orang yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, Kai. Orang yang tadi memukulnya hingga ia harus terbaring di kasur ini. Sehun sengaja melakukan hal-hal seperti ini agar Kai merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sejak dulu.

"Hyung kalau kau bertanya terlalu banyak, lebih baik aku tertidur lagi saja." Canda Sehun.

Tao berdecih, "Cih, yak Oh Sehun, Neo pabboya?!" sambil menjitak kepala Tao.

"Aw!" mendengar rintihan Sehun, Luhan memukul Tao.

"Zitao jangan jahil." Ujarnya.

Tao memasang wajah sedih, "Gege, bisa-bisa kau membela dia sedangkan adik mu kau pukul. Aish! Cinta itu memang buta!" tukas Tao..

Sebuah kata 'cinta' keluar begitu saja dari mulut Tao hingga mendapat tatapan kesal dari Luhan karena dengan berani-beraninya Tao mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Cinta?" cicit Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ani, Baekhyun-a. jangan percaya omongan Tao, kau tau diakan sudah diajari hal-hal mesum oleh si naga tonggos itu, jadi jangan dengarkan dia." Jawab Luhan.

Seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu pun tertawa tetapi hanya satu orang yang sama sekali tampak tidak bahagia, Kai., ia menatap Sehun dengan dingin.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kartun panda tengah terputar ditelevisi keluarga Huang. Siapa lagi yang menjadi penggemar berat kartun tersebut kalau bukan Tao. Duduk dengan santainya disofa dengan sederet makanan ringan dan beberapa boneka panda berbaris lucu disamping kirinya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap.

Tao pun berteriak, "Hwaaaaa! Mama! Baba! Mataku sudah buta, bagaimana ini! Hwaaa…" ujarnya.

Sementara sang pelaku yang mengerjai Tao, Kris ia melepas kain hitam yang tadi menutup mata Tao dan mencium pipi Tao.

Kris menutup mulut Tao yang masih merengek karena berpikir matanya buta.

"ssst, baby. Ini gege." Bisik Kris.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping kanan dan memukul wajah Kris dengan boneka pandanya.

"Gege! Kau mengagetkan ku! Kenapa pakai menutup mataku segala sih." Gerutu Tao.

Kris tertawa dan duduk disamping Tao. "Surprise!" kata Kris.

"Baby, sebentar lagi kau ultah bukan?" tanya Kris memainkan surai blonde Tao.

Tao mengangguk karena konsentrasinya masih terpusat ke kartun yang ditontonnya.

"Kau ingin kado apa?" tanya Kris.

Tao menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya, pose yang imut membuat Kis rasanya ingin menerkam Tao, jika saja kedua orang tua Tao tidak ada dirumah, Kris langsung menggendong Tao dan ia masukan kedalam kamar.

"Sudah terlalu banyak boneka panda dari gege, Tao sampai tidak tau harus menaruhnya dimana, jadi kado tahun ini gege saja yang pilih." Jawab Tao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tukas Kris.

Tiba-tiba suara Hanggeng dari lantai atas memanggil Tao.

"Tao-ya tolong ambilkan baba berkas yang ada diruang belajarmu!" teriaknya.

"Nde, Baba." Jawab Tao.

Tao pun terpaksa harus meninggalkan Kris, ia masuk kedalam ruangan yang isinya adalah rak-rak buku yang disana tersusun rapi dan sudah dibagi perblok, yang mana milik Tao dan yang mana milik Luhan. Tao berjalan ke rak yang isinya hanya map-map tebal. Tepat saat Tao menarik salah satu map, sebuah kertas atau lebih tepatnya selembar koran yang telah dipotong.

"RUNTUHKAN CHOI GROUP"

 **Disebabkan oleh Choi Group yang kerjasamanya diberhentikan oleh dua perusahaan**

Seperti itulah topik dari koran tersebut, hal ini membuat Tao miris. Menurut pengetahuan Tao, jika sebuah perusahaan diputuskan begitu saja kerjasama mereka saat melakukan _Joint Venture_ , maka perushaan yang dikeluarkan dari kerjasama akan mengalami kerugian yang cukup besar. Dibalik topik pertama ternyata ada lagi sebuah berita, mungkin memang sengaja ditempel.

"pemilik choi group meninggal dunia"

 **Ditemukan tewas dikediamannya. Tidak ada bukti pembunuhan melainkan ini percobaan bunuh diri.**

Berita yang kedua sukses membuat Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya karena kaget. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perusahaan besar yang dipikir sebenarnya bisa membagun kembali semua dari awal peemasalahan yang dihadapi membuat sang pemilik saham membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tao langsung meletakan begitu saja kertas koran itu di atas map-map tebal tersebut dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Perihal Tao merupakan 'Namja' phobia hantu, Tao tidak ingin membaca berita masa lalu apalagi mengenai pembunuhan.

Tao langsung berlari menuju lantai dua dan masuk kedalam ruang kerja sang Baba. Tao berdiri disamping meja kerja sang ayah, lebih tepatnya seperti ingin menanyakan suatu hal.

"Wae geurae, Tao?" tanya sang ayah karena ia melihat Tao belum beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya pelan karena gugup."Ani, Baba." Ujarnya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Diluar ruangan Tao kembali berdiri diam melipat tangannya didada dan memasang wajah berpikir. Berita itu mengapa Tao penasaran sekali?

"Ah, Zitao lupakan, lupakan. Itu bukanlah hal yang penting, Arraseo?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa Tao sadari sang kekasih dari bawah melihat tao yang tengah mengoceh sendiri. Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng lucu.

.

.

.

.

Kai duduk disalah satu meja yang tersedia di café tersebut. Matanya terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang, saat seseorang yang dicarinya sudah naik keatas panggung senyum Kai merekah. Luhan diats panggung sudah duduk ditempatnya untuk menghibur pelanggan yang hadir.

"Annyeong hasseyo, malam ini saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Pray' yang dinyanyikan oleh Younha. Selamat menikmati hiburan kami." Ujar Luhan kepada para pelanggan café.

Luhan tidak menyadari Kai dipojok ruangan memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat berseri tapi rupanya Kai juga tidak sadar bahwa Luhan tidak sendiri, disamping Luhan ada Kyungsoo yang juga memainkan biolanya. Kyungsoo melihat kai dari kejauhan, ia melihat Kai yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Luhan, tatapan kecewa terlihat jelas dimata Kyungsoo yang besar, ia beralih melihat kearah Luhan. Menurutnya luhan sepertinya tidak melihat Kai. Hingga lagu yang dinyanyikan selesai, Kai masih menatap Luhan.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menghibur para pengunjung, Kyungsoo meletakan biolanya di tempat yang telah disediakan lalu ia duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Luhan.

"Annyeong, ini lagu kedua dari kami. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Noel berjudul Being Forgotten." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai yang tadinya ingin pergi kelua dari café langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Suara yang tak kalah lembutnya dengan Luhan. Kai melihat keatas panggung, ia masih berdiri ditempatnya mendengar setiap kalimat yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Setiap kata yang dinyanyikan terasa sangat dalam jika memang didengarkan dengan baik, memang tampaknya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengeluarkan apa yang dirasakannya melalui lagu ini.

 _Being Forgotten- Noel (English Translete)_

 _I guess it's really over now_

 _It finnaly feels real_

 _Everything that we used to love is now being erased_

 _ **The time when we were always together the day I was happy by looking at you**_

 _On a day when it really hurt a lot_

 _I really missed you_

 _I was so young_

 _I hated so much_

 _So I hoped you would suffer too_

 _ **I hoped you would hurt without me too**_

 _Your number that's still cleary in my head_

 _The way you talked that always changed_

 _Your body that so warm_

 _ **All the things**_

 _ **I miss are being forgotten**_

 _ **That is what hurts**_

Tepatnya sebaris lirik terakhir mata Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Kai yang juga menatapnya, Kyungsoo menyanyikan bagian terakhir seakan itu ia ungkapkan untuk Kai. Sementara Kai, ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang lain karena Kai entah mengapa merasa Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya.

Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Kai, kenapa bengong?" tanya orang itu, Chanyeol.

Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Ah—ani, hyung." singkat Kai lalu kembali menatap ke panggung.

Chanyeol pun langsung melihat ke panggung, dilihatnya Kyungsoo baru saja berjalan turun dari panggung. Chanyeol pun tertawa dan mengerti.

"Bukan karena Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kai langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat Chanyeol dengan mata yang lebar. " Yak hyung! a—ani."

Chanyeol tertawa karena ia bisa melihat Kai bohong menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Suara Kyungsoo memang bisa membuat semua orang menjadi merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Itu sebabnya aku dan Baekhyun menerima untuk bernyanyi di café ini. Suaranya tak kalah dengan Luhan hyung tapi kalau masalah perasaan Kyungsoo bisa memainkan perasaan orang-orang yang mendengarnya bernyanyi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Kai menatap kosong panggung yang sudah tidak diisi lagi oleh para penyanyi café.

" _Mata itu, tatapan itu. Rasanya…"_ ujar Kai dalam hati saat mengingat tatapan Kyungsoo pada akhir lagu.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu rumah yang diketuk membuat Sehun bangkit dari duduk-duduk santainya di ruang tengah. Seluruh pelayan sedang sibuk malam ini, mereka menyiapkan masakan acara makan malam yang akan berlangsung esok hari.

"Ne, gidaryeo." Teriak Sehun dari ruang tengah yang memang cukup jauh dari pintu rumahnya.

Setelah Sehun membuka pintu rumah, seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu membuat Sehun kaget.

"Neo nuguseyo?" ujar Sehun pura-pura tidak mengenal.

Seseorang yang berdiri dideoan pintu rumahnya adalah sang ibu, sang ibu yang sudah lama asekali tidak pernah ia temui sedekat ini. Tangan Sehun yang memegang tangan pintu bergetar, tak kuasa menahan segala rasa yang ada. Benci, rindu semuanya bergejolak.

"Sehun-a, ini eomma, nak." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai mengenag di kelopak matanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Tukasnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sehun tapi sang empu langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Sehun-a, maafkan eomma, nak. Eomma mengaku eomma bersalah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Pergi saja. Pergi saja seperti saat kau pergi begitu saja." Ujar Sehun dingin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali ingin meraih tangan sang anak tapi kembali Sehun menumpas tangan itu.

"Pergi." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Ani,Kyuhyun. Eomma tidak akan pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Pergi!" bentak Sehun berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"IGE MUSEUN IRIYA?!" suara Siwon, sang ayah berteriak dari luar.

Siwon berdiri jauh dibelakang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya mendegar suara sang mantan suami.

"Kau? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tajam.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dan menatap Siwon dingin."Aku? hanya ingin bertemu dengan anakku. Kau tidak bisa melarangku bertemu dengan anak ku sendiri." Tukas Kyunhyun.

Siwon tertawa remeh. "Setelah kau meninggalkannya kini kau ingin menemuinya? Masih punya cukup muka kau bertemu dengan anak yang kau buang?!" teriak Siwon.

"GEUMANHAERA!" teriak Sehun hingga nafasnya kembali tersendat-sendat.

"Neo ttarawa." Ujar Sehun pada sang eomma dan menarik sang eomma kelluar dari perkarangan rumah.

Siwon memandang Sehun dengan geram. Sehun terus berjalan dengan cepat hingga akhirnya ia sampai juga diluar pagar. Kakinya melemas begitu saja, ia jatuh dan tertunduk dan memegang tangan sang eomma. Sehun menangis.

"Sehun-a" panggil sang eomma.

Sehun masih dengan nafas yang tersengal ia berkata, "Hah, hah, eomma. Nan jeongmal bogoshipoyo." Lirih Sehun.

Mendengar suara Sehun, Kyuhyun duduk berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang anak. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sehun yang tertunduk, ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan iba. Anaknya, anak yang ia lahirkan kini terlihat tidak seperti dulu. Wajah yang tirus,cahaya mata yang padam, kulit yang jauh lebih pucat membuatnya menyesal meninggalkan begitu saja sosok ini.

"Maafkan eomma, Nak. Maafkan eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Hingga waktu malam mereka habiskan hanya dlaam posisi seperti itu, Sehun yang menangis juga Kyuhyun yang terus menerus mengatakan 'Maaf'.

.

.

.

.

Seunhyun berjalan bergandengan dengan Dara menuju Kantin sekolah tepat saat mereka memasuki pintu Kantin, Sehun keluar. Sehun memasang wajah dinginnya pada Seunghyun dan Dara.

"Eoh? Apa kabar, Sehun? Neo gwaenchana?" tanya Seunghyun sambil tertawa remeh.

Dara memeluk Seunghyun dengan intim, seakan menunjukan Seunghyun adalah laki-lakinya saat ini. Sehun memasukan tangnnya kedalam saku celana dan berjalan kearah Seunghyun.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau dan grup mu lakukan itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Jawab Sehun santai.

Dan Sehun langsung berjalan menuju Dara, ia membisikan sebuah kata, "Dara, sejujurnya—aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Setelah selesai menyampaikan sederet kata Sehun pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun dan Dara. Tangan Seunghyun terkepal dan menatap punggung Sehun dengan tajam.

" _Lihat saja nanti, brengsek."_ Ujar Seunghyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk sendiri di kursi taman belakang sekolah. Ia membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal sambil memakan sebuah roti ditangannya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul pundaknya hingga ia kaget.

"Omo!"

Kai, orang itu tertawa.

"hahaha, Yak, Hyung! segitu kagetnya kah kau? Hahahah,"

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal, "Aish, kau Kai. Kurang ajar sekali mengagetkaan hyung mu ini seperti itu."

Kai masih tertawa dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut. Ia membaca buku yang sedang dibaca Luhan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau suka sekali membaca, eoh?" tanya Kai heran.

Luhan tetap mengfokuskan pandangannya pada bukunya. "Hanya senang saja." Singkatkannya.

Kai pun menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya didada, kesal karena Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan singkat. Menyadari kekesalan Kai, Luhan beralih menatap Kai.

"Yak! Jangan cemberut kkamjong!" ujar Luhan sambil menarik pipi Kai.

"Aw! Appo, hyung." marah Kai dan langsung melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pipinya.

Luhan menatap Kai yang masih memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Kai, kalau kau, apa hal yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Pertanyaan Luhan berhasil membuat perhatian Kai teralihkan. Kai menatap Luhan dengan dalam dan menjawab, "Hal yang paling kusukai adalah saat seperti ini, saat aku berdua denganmu, hyung"

Jawaban Kai sontak membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan tertawa, "Yak! Jawabaan macam apa itu?!" ucap Luhan.

"Wae? Itu jawabanku hyung." jawab Kai meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya karena tersipu malu.

Kai mengambil roti yang ada ditangan Luhan. "hyung, ingin ku suapi?" tanya Kai.

"Boleh, sedikit repot seperrtinya membaca buku sambil memegang roti ditangan." Jawab Luhan.

Kai pun langsung mencomot sedikit roti dan menyuapkannya ke Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan taman dibelakang sekolah namun, saat ia sudah sampai sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan didapatkannya. Luhan dan Kai tengah duduk berdua terlebih lagi mereka tengah tertawa riang hingga Sehun juga melihat Kai menyuapkan sedikit roti pada Luhan. Sehun menatap kecewa apa yang dilihatnya, rasa sakit yang beerapa hari ini sudah hilang, mulai timbul lagi. Sehun berjalan menopangkan tubuhnya yang seakan tidak bertenaga pada sebuah tiang, ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Ternyata tidak hanya Sehun, Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berada diatap sekolah dapat melhat langsung taman belakang sekolah. Apa yang dari awal hingga saat ini Kai dan Luhan lakukan Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. Sinar mata Kyungsoo meredup, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, rasa sakit seperti ini sudah dia rasakan sebelumnya tapi enatah mengapa rasanya jauh lebih sakit hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah air mata menetes.

TBC….

Annyeong, author kembali readers…

Wah review untuk cerita ini makin banyak, gomawo untuk review2 kalian yaa… author jadi semakin bersemangat melanjutkan ff ini.. Kali ini author kembali dengan chap yang tak kalah banyak dan beberapa surprise juga author berikan.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yg sudah mengfollow dan mangfavoritekan, juga kepada silent readers, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua…. SARANGHAE YEOREOBEUN! 3

 **Reply for review & Big Thanks :**

Tiehanhun9094 : udah next ya…. Gomawo ^^

Celindazifan: sudah dijelaskan kok di chap ini, jadi karena dulu ayahnya Kris menjstuhksn perusahaan ayahnya Seunghyun makanya Seunghyun tidak pernah mau kehidupan Kris dan Sehun tenang. Gomawo ^^

BabyLu: gak kenapa-kenapa kok, Cuma cedera sedikit aja. Gomawo^^

WindaHunHanYeol: hm, untuk masalh dead atau gak nya author belum bisa kasih tau yang jelas happy ending kok, tenang aja. Belum, kejahatan Seunghyun belum diketahui aja sama pihak kepolisian, hehehe… iyap, benar sekali.. Gomawo^^

Tanda centang: hihihi nyesek ya? Author yg nulis juga nyesek kok udah update nih.. happy ending pastinya, mulai chap ini hingga kedepan hunhan moment makin keliatan kok… Gomawo^^

DEERHUN794 : udah update yaaa… Gomawo^^

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut yaaa…. Gomawo^^

Baby Deer: udah lanjut yaaa…. Gomawo^^

LVenge: hahaha, mrka emang raha mesum wkwkwk. Udah lanjut yaaa, Gomawo^^

Dan seluruh silent readers…. GAMSAHAMNIDA…


	6. Chapter 6

**-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Previously…_

Ternyata tidak hanya Sehun, Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berada diatap sekolah dapat melihat langsung taman belakang sekolah. Apa yang dari awal hingga saat ini Kai dan Luhan lakukan Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. Sinar mata Kyungsoo meredup, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, rasa sakit seperti ini sudah dia rasakan sebelumnya tapi entah mengapa rasanya jauh lebih sakit hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah air mata menetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next…_

Dibelakang Kyungsoo tepatnya di pintu atap, Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo sendiri namun, saat ia sudah ingin menutup pintu atap suara Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Baekhyun, temani aku sebentar."

.

.

.

.

Henry tiba-tiba datang ke perusahaan Siwon dengan tergesa-gesa, air mukanya mengeras sepertinya sebuah hal yang darurat memaksanya untuk langsung memasuki ruangan Siwon dengan kasar. Henry membuka kasar pintu ruangan tersebut.

Siwon sang pemilik ruangan langsung berdiri. "Henry." Sapanya.

Henry tanpa berbasa-basi langsung melemparkan sebuah kertas diatas meja Siwon. Sebelum membaca kertas itu, Siwon menatap Henry heran.

" **WU GROUP DAN OH GROUP MERUPAKAN DALANG DIBALIK JATUHNYA CHOI GROUP"**

"Sekertarisku menemukan berita ini di dunia maya. Tidakah berita ini berbahaya?" tanya Henry dengan nada yang dingin.

Siwon melempar begitu saja kertas tersebut dan memandang Henry dengan tajam.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang memposting berita ini?"

"Apakah kau lupa? Satu-satunya orang yang belum disingkirkan, orang yang ada kaitannya dengan Choi Donghae. Nugu?"

Siwon tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Henry. "Choi Youngwoon aka Kangin?"

.

.

.

.

Baehkyun duduk termenung di ruangan kerja cafénya karena terlalu asik dengan dunia nya, Baekhyun tidak sadar sang kekasih masuk kedalam ruangan. Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget dan menolehkan wajah ke belakang. Chanyeol meletakan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Nyonya Park, wae geurae?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Amugeotdo aniya, tuan Park."

Chanyeol merenggut, ia tau kekasihnya itu bohong. "Geotjimal aniya." Katanya.

"Aku hanya merasa berdosa saja, Chan." Ujar Baekhyun disertai helaan nafas.

"Kyungsoo menyukai Kai, Kai menyukai Luhan sedangkan Luhan menyukai Sehun." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Ucapan Baekhyun sentak membuat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kenapa semua jadi serumit ini, Chan." Gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut seakan ia bisa menenagkan kekasihnya hanya dengan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Baek, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Biarkan mereka merasakan dan melewati apa yang mereka rasakan. Nantinya mereka akan bisa mengetahui dimana hati mereka seharusnya berada."

"Tapi Chan, kau tau sendiri Sehun seperti apa, dia tidak bisa menerima penekanan apapun. Kai pun tidak pernah bisa mau mengerti pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang harus menjadi korban. Kau tau, Kyungsoo tadi berceerita padaku sambil menangis, tidakah ini miris, Chan." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ssst, sudah-sudah jangan dipikirkan, Baek. Biarkan mereka menjalani saja dulu semuanya. Arraseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol pun berusaha menghibur Baekhyun dengan mencium pipi kanan sang kekasih. Baekhyun masih tetap diam, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali mencium pipi kiri masih tetap diam, Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun. Terakhir kalinya, saat Chanyeol ingin mencium bibir Baekhyun, baekhyun mendorong mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal mesum di area kerja, Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk disebuah taman yang memang dekat sekali dengan rumahnya. Ia duduk sambil menatap langit yang tampak disinari oleh sang rembulan. Luhan tersenyum menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran diatas sana. Melihat bintang-bintang membuatnya teringat dengan memori masa kecilnya dengan Sehun.

 **Flashback 8 tahun yang lalu**

Luhan menarik Sehun menuju taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Yak, Hyung! jangan tarik-tarik ini sakit." Kesal Sehun namun, Luhan tetap menarik Sehun.

Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang disana juga terdapat sebuah kolam besar.

"Wuuuuaaaa! Hyung ini indah sekali." Riang Sehun.

Matanya membulat dengan sempurna membuat Luhan gemas dengan wajah Sehun. Luhan menarik pipi Sehun yang gembul.

"Hahaha, otte? Kau tidak menyesalkan hyung tarik-tarik sejak tadi?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang kolam besar yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Sehun mengangguk riang. Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide gila di pikiran Sehun.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita berenang?" tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Kening Luhan bertaut, "Ani, tidak boleh Sehunnie. Cuaca malam itu dingin, kalau kita berenang malam-malam seperti ini, kita bisa sakit. Hyung tidak ingin kau sakit." Jawab Luhan.

Wajah Sehun langsung merengut, "Ah, hyung payah. Bilang tsaja hyung takut kalau kolam itu dalam kan? Hyung kan tidak bisa berenang." Di akhir kalimat Sehun mengelurkan lidahnya meledek Luhan.

Luhan langsung beranjak memeluk Sehun.

"Bukan begitu , tujuan hyung kesini bukan mengajakmu untuk berenang. Hyung ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat bintang."

Luhan langsung mengajak Sehun untuk duduk.

"nah, sekarang Sehun lihat. Bintang mana yang paling terang?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu, Hyung." jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk bintang yang lebih terang dibandingkan bintang disekitarnya

Luhan bertanya lagi, "Sehun tau darimana sinar bintang itu berasal?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Molla, Sehun tidak memiliki cita-cita sebagai astronot jadi buat apa Sehun tau." Cueknya.

Luhan tertawa. "Eh? Tidak bisa seperti itu Sehunnie… Kalau kau bisa mengetahui segala hal justru lebih bagus."

Sehun memukul bahu Luhan.

"Sudah beritahu saja jawabannya, hyung cerewet." Tukas Sehun.

Luhan kembali tertawa lalu ia membawa luhan kedalam rangkulannya. "Jadi jawabannya adalah… dirinya sendiri. Sinarnya itu dari diri dia sendiri. Bintang tidak seperti bulan yang harus mendapat pantulan sinar dari matahari. Bintang itu kecil tapi kuat." Jelas Luhan.

Mata Sehun masih terpaku pada bintang. "Begitukah? Sehun ingin jadi bintang saja lah kalau gitu karena dia kecil tapi kuat." Cicit Sehun.

Luhan yang memang berbeda dua tahun dari Sehun memiliki sifat yang jauh lebiih dewasa hal itu yang membuat Luhan selalu ingin melindungi Sehun.

 **Flashback End**

Luhan tersenyum sendiri jika ia mengingat semua masa-masa kecil yang ia dan Sehun jalani. Rasanya masa-masa itu tidak bisa digantikan dan dibayar oleh apapun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya,ia hendak menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Saat dirinya melewati ruangan kerja sang ayah sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti melangkah. Suara desahan, desahan kedua sejoli yang tengah bercinta. Sehun hanya berdiri dan menatap kosong lantai rumahnya. Keterlaluan sekali menurut Sehun, ayahnya bahkan tidak mengenal tempat, di ruang kerja pun mereka bisa bercinta apalagi sudah berada dikamar.

"Siwon-ah, kapan kita akan menikah? Kau sudah berjanji ingin menikahi ku bukan?"

Suara seorang yeoja bertanya kepada Siwon. Apa yang ditanyakan yeoja tersebut membuat Sehun kaget tapi Sehun tetap berusaha berdiri ditempatnya.

Suara sang ayah pun terdengar akhirnya. "Jika urusanku sudah selesai, kita akan menikah, Krystal."

Jawaban sang ayah berhasil membuat hati Sehun berdenyut nyeri.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanya Krystal lagi.

Terdengar Siwon yang berdecih. "Biarkan saja dia. Aku bisa membawanya kembali kepada ibunya yang tak tau diri itu. Aku juga menikahi dia karena aku secara tidak sengaja melakukan hubungan intim dengannya jadi anak itu bukan keinginanku."

"Oppa, tidakah itu terlalu kejam? Aku bisa mengurusnya jika kau mau." Kata Krystal.

"Tidak usah. Biar dia aku yang mengatasinya nanti. Kita lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang berjalan." Ucap Siwon terakhir kali.

Setelah tak didengarnya lagi sama sekali bercakapan kedua orang tersebut Sehun balik berjalan menuju kamarnya. Nafsu makannya malam ini sepertinya sudah hilang. Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan, dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berjalan menuju sofa kamarnya, ia menidurkan dirinya di sofa tersebut. Sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela membuat Sehun bisa melihat langit malam. Matanya menatap kosong langit yang hitam pekat, sebuah air mata menetes. Sehun langsung menghapusnya.

Ia bergumam lirih, "Kau bukan keinginannya, Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan turun dari tangga, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun sang eomma tengah menyiapakan sarapan pagi untuknya dan sang ayah ternyata Leeteuk juga sudah duduk di kursi makan. Kai berjalan dengan gontai juga dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kai, appa tidak pernah melihatmu membawa seorang yeoja ataupun namja kerumah. Kapan kau akan cari pasangan?" cicit Leeteuk masih sibuk dengan koran ditangannya.

Kai menghela nafas, "Belum ada saat yang tepat saja, abeoji." Singkatnya.

"Kalau menunggu waktu yang tepat ya tidak akan cepat, Kai." Ujar Leeteuk lagi.

"hm, Kai akan segera mungkin membawa seseorang kepada abeoji." Jawab kai mengalah.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya duduk di bangku makannya. Kyuhyun memberikan dua buah kotak kecil kepada Kai. Kai hanya menatap kotak itu dengan datar.

"Ige mwoya?" tanyanya datar.

Leeteuk sudah ingin menegur Kai yang berbicara dengan nada tidak sopan namun, Kyuhyun lansgung mencegahnya dan tersenyum seakan-akan mengatakan 'Tak apa-apa'.

"Kotak yang berwarna biru tua itu buat mu sedangkan kotak yang berwarna putih itu—eomma minta tolong kau berikan kepada Sehun." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Mendengar nama Sehun, Kai langsung membanting sendoknya dan bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi namun, suara Kyuhyun yang lembut membuatnya berhenti.

"Eomma minta tolong, Kai. Sekali ini saja." Ujar Kyuhyun, Kai pun membalik kan badannya menatap sang ibu tiri.

.

.

.

.

Kai berdiri didepan pintu kelas Sehun. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari orang yang dicarinya namun, saat melihat meja Sehun yang kosong, Kai mendapatkan jawaban.

" _Sepertinya ia tidak masuk."_ Ujar Kai dalam hati.

Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Sehun. Saat diperjalanan menuju kantin sekolah Kai berpapasan dengan Kris.

"Ah, hyung!" panggilnya.

Kris langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae geurae, Kai?"

Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Ini hyung, tolong berikan pada Sehun. Kulihat ia tidak masuk." Ucap kai sambil menyodorkan kotak itu.

Kris mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Ne, aku akan memberikannya."

Kai balas dengan senyuman, "Gomawo,hyung."

.

.

.

.

Sehun diatas tempat tidurnya, ia masih tertidur namun, sang empu tidur dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin terus mengalir di wajahnya disertai dengan wajah yang pucat. Kedua keningnya bertaut mengartikan dia yang saat ini tengah menahan sakit didalam tidurnya. Bibir yang terlihat bergetar menandakan sang empu sepertinya tengah kedinginan.

Mata yang sedari tadi terpejam gelisah itu, kini terbuka. Sorotan mata yang lemah terlihat dari pancaran mata sosok itu. Sehun mencengkram selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya disertai dengan mata yang memejam, pusing yang mendera kepalanya saat ini membuat dirinya terus merintih, rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya pun membuatnya tidak nyaman tidur dalam posisi terlentang seperti saat ini. Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sakit, kemarin seharian ia tidak makan. Entah mengapa belakangan ini nafsu makannya berkurang, tidak ada satu pun makanan yang ingin dia makan. Inilah akibatnya, ia jatuh sakit. Sehun rasa ia demam saat ini.

Sebuah telepon masuk membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba meraih telepon genggamnya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah nama penelpon tertera disana 'Baekhyun Hyung'

"Nde hyung?" jawab Sehun lirih.

Sedangkan orang yang berada diseberang sana membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan nada kencang sementara, Sehun ia hanya mendengarnya sambil memejamkan matanya masih menahan sakit.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Dimana kau?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Dirumah, hyung." singkat Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kencang diseberang sana membuat Sehun yang tersenyum samar disini.

"Oh Sehun, neo gwaenchana?!" tanya Baekhyun kembali dengan suara kencang.

Sehun hanya berdehem tapi Baekhyun yang berada diseberang sana tau kalau Sehun berbohong.

Suara Sehun yang terdenganr lirih membuat Baekhyun yakin kalau Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja terlebih suara deru nafas Sehun membuat Baekhyun makin khawatir.

"Sehun, aku dan Chanyeol akan kerumahmu, sekarang juga!" teriak Baekhyun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sehun yang seakan sudah tidak bertenaga lagi, ia tidak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi perkataan Baekhyun begitu juga dengan _handphone_ nya yang ia biarkan jatuh begitu saja.

Sehun kembali merintih kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang dulu ia alami kini kembali lagi. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menindih dan mengcengkram dadanya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas, ia juga merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin di tubuhnya membuatnya menggigil disela rasa sakitnya, Sehun menatap sebuah pigura foto yang kecil. Disana terdapat Sehun yang masih kecil digendong oleh sang ibu serta mencium pipinya.

Butiran bening hangat jatuh di pipi Sehun, ia kembali menangis.

"Eomma…" lirih Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Kangin saat ini tengah menikmati acara tv yang sedang berlangsung hingga saat opintu rumahnya terbuka ia menoleh kebelakang melihat sang keponakan baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

Kangin memanggil Seunghyun. "Seunghyun-a, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Seunghyun tersenyum dan mengangguk ia berjalan menuju kangin dan duduk disampingnya.

"Waeyo, Samchon?"

"Seunghyun-a, samchon harap ini bukan ulahmu. Anak buah samchon mengatakan kalau berita dalang dibalik jatuhnya Choi Group sudah mulai tersebar di internet. Kau tahu?" tanya Kangin.

Seunghyun memalingkan wajahnya. Mengerti dengan gestur yang Seunghyun berikan, Kangin menghela nafas.

"Mereka menganggap samchon yang melakukannya." Cicit Kangin sontak membuat Seunghyun langsung menoleh.

"Demi Tuhan, Seunghyun-a. Samchon sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap perginya ayahmu karena mereka. Ayahmu yang menurut samchon berpikir terlalu pendek, Seunghyun-a."

"Geumanhaera, Samchon! Aku tau apa yang ku lakukan, aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan sedikit saja rasa sengsara yang abeoji rasakan dulu. Saat mereka dengan kekuasaan mereka menjatuhkan abeoji."

Ucap Seunghyun terakhir kali dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Kangin. Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan pelayan Shim tengah berlari menuju kamar Sehun. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget, Sehun diatas tempat tidurnya meringkuk. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat sebuah darah berbekas di bibir Sehun. Pelayan Shim dan Chanyeol membantu Sehun untuk kembali berbaring dengan benar tetapi rintihan kembali keluar dari bibir Sehun. Chanyeol langsung mengambil tindakan ia menggendong Sehun ala bridal style.

"Ajusshi, kita bawa Sehun kerumah sakit sekarang." Kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam satu mobil sementara pelayan Shim mengikuti dengan mobil lain. Sehun kini tengah berbaring di kursi penumpang dengan Baekhyun yang kini menjadi bantalannya. Mata Sehun yang daritadi tertutup kini terbuka, Sehun menatap Baekhyun lemah dan sebuah senyuman masih sempatnya diberikan Sehun.

Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mulai menetes ia berkata, "Pabbo ya! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bercanda Sehun!" bentak Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Sehun sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menjawab ocehan hyung nya. "Mianhae, hyung." lirihnya sangat lirih. Mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya dengan baik ia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Sehun masih menahan sakitnya. Melihat raut Sehun yang menahan sakit Baekhyun hati Baekhyun bergetar.

"Hiks, hiks.. Sehun-a, bagian mana yang sakit, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum dan menggeleng. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terdapat bekas darah, Baekhyun tidak peduli tangannya kini juga harus terkotori dengan darah Sehun. Sehun membalas genggaman Baekhyun lemah.

Sementara Baekhyun menjaga Sehun, Chanyeol berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya. Kini bisa dikatakan Chanyeol tengah berbalapan liar, bagaimana tidak semua mobil yang ada didepannya di klaksonnya agar tidak menghalangi jalannya, kecepatan mobilnya kini juga sudah lebih dari 110km/jam.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dan mandi, Luhan kembali berangkat menuju café Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia menunggu sebentar di halte bis tak lama bis tujuannya ia pergi pun datang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit akhirnya ia sampai. Hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit saja, ia sampai di café Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tetapi, saat dalam perjalanan menuju café, dering handphonenya berbunyi ternyata, sebuah pesan masuk.

"Cih, Baekhyun? Aku bahkan sudah hampir sampai untuk apa ia sms?" cicit Luhan.

Ia pun langsung membuka pesan dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum sontak senyum itu hilang, memudar. Tanpa berpikir lagi Luhan berlari berbalik arah, ia terpaksa harus menembus malam yang dingin. Hendak naik bis namun, karena dipikirnya akan butuh waktu lama menunggu ia memutuskan untuk berlari saja, toh tujuannya tidak terlalu jauh walau memang harus membutuhkan tenaga yang besar untuk sampai kesana.

Sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun terus mengelilingi otaknya.

" _Luhan, mianhae baru mengabarimu. Sehun, masuk rumah sakit, Ia masih di ICU sekarang. Datanglah kesini dengan tenang. Aku menunggu."_

Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya kini terjatuh juga, sebutir, dua butir, akhirnya Luhan tidak mampu menahannya. Yang bisa mengeluarkan kelemahan Luhan hanyalah Sehun. Selain air mata untuk Zhoumi dan eommanya, air mata selalu keluar untuk Sehun karena hanya Sehun yang Luhan miliki dihatinya sekarang.

Akibat menembus malam yang dingin, wajah Luhan menjadi sedikit pucat. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, Luhan akhirnya sampai. Suasana rumah sakit yang sepi membuat suara langkah kaki Luhan terdengar bergema. Dinujung koridor terlihat baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah menunggu didepan ruang ICU. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melanjutkannya dengan berjalan. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap Luhan dengan iba.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

Ia melihat baju Bekhyun yang tampak berantakan dan ia melihat juga bekas darah di celana Baekhyun serta tangan Baekhyun.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Luhan bertanya, "I-igo mwoya, Baek? Ini darah siapa Baekhyun!?"

Pertahanan Luhan akhirnya runtuh, ia berteriak sambil mengguncangkan badan Baekhyun yang masih tetap diam. Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, melihat Luhan yang sudah mulai emosi, Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

"Luhan hyung, geumanhae. Tenangkan dirimu, Sehun sedang di periksa didalam. Kita semua belum tau apa yang terjadi, hyung. "

Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Baekhyun membantu Luhan untuk bangkit. Kini Luhan bergerak layaknya robot, tatapan matanya kosong. Sama seperti dulu waktu ia tinggalkan Zhoumi.

KrisTao dan KaiSoo tak lama datang menyusul Luhan. Kris raut wajahnya tampak tidak tenang, ia langsung berjalan ke Chanyeol.

"Wae geurae? Bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Eoh?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Tao menenangkan Kris.

Disisi lain, Kai melihat Luhan yang habis menangis, ia langsung duduk disamping Luhan meninggalkan begitu saja Kyungsoo yang tadi berdiri disampingnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai nanar dan tersenyum penuh luka. Kai mengulurkan tangannya hendak ingin memeluk Luhan tapi, Luhan tiba-tiba menjauh dari Kai dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Baekhyun. Kai langsung menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seakan memberi isyarat, "Luhan hyung, lagi butuh waktu."

Mengerti, Kai mengangguk.

Pelayan Shim datang berpapasan dengan dokter Jung keluar dari ICU. Seluruh orang langsung berdiri menghampiri sang dokter.

Pelayan Shim bertanya, "Bagaimana Sehun, uisa?"

Jung uisa menghela nafas, "Sehun terserang demam. Jujur sebenarnya Sehun hampir terlambat untuk ditangani. Saya memperkirakan mungkin Sehun terserang demam sejak pagi tadi tapi permasalahannya bukan pada demamnya. Hemotoraks, justru penyakit ini yang menyebabkan kefatalan."

Kris angkat bicara, "Maksud, uisa?"

"Saya sudah meminta ayahnya untuk membawa Sehun berobat tapi sama sekali mereka tidak datang kerumah sakit. Darah menyumbat paru-parunya makin banyak, itu sebabnya ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Ini diakibatkan oleh kolapsnya paru-paru sehingga daya bernafasnya berkurang. Secepat mungkin, pemasangan pipa dada dilakukan." Jelas Jung uisa.

"Pipa dada, dok?" heran pelayan Shim.

Jung uisa mengangguk, "Hm, sebuah selang yang nanti dimasukan kedalam rongga dada Sehun untuk menyedot keluar cairan di paru-parunya. Hal ini harus dilakukan saat Sehun stabil karena ini dilakukan dalam keadaan Sehun sadar tapi ia akan dibius lokal pada awal pemasangan."

Seluruh orang yang ada disana menghela nafas khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Saya sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya terhadap Sehun, dulu sehabis ia mengalami kecelakaan. Kalau ada yg ingin mendampingi, silahkan. Maksimal dua orang." Ujar Jung Uisa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tao membawa dua buah kaleng soda ditangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah duduk termenung di kursi taman rumah sakit. Tao membukakan minuman untuk sang kekasih, Kris mengambilnya lalu tersenyum sekilas dan meminum sodanya. Tao menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"Gege."

Kris membalas panggilan Tao dengan deheman.

"Gege, lihat wajah Luhan ge tadi kan? Saat melihat sehun."

Kris kembali mengangguk.

"Luhan Ge sepertinya sangat menyayangi Sehun, ne. Melihat Sehun sakit seperti itu, Luhan seakan ikutan sakit."

Kali ini Kris menatap tao.

"Gege, akan begitu juga kalau Tao sakit?" tanya Tao polos.

Kris menghela nafas dan menangkup wajah Tao dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Baby. Kau, waktu kau di bawa pergi oleh Seunghyun saja rasanya gege ingin mati, rasanya gege akan bunuh diri gege kalau sampai gege terlambat datang menyelamatkanmu. Apalagi sampai kau tertidur seperti Sehun, Tao…"

Tao menatap Kris intens. Entah mengapa Tao mengeluarkan air mata mendengarkan ucapkan Kris.

"Gege…" panggil Tao ia langsung memeluk Kris erat dan menyembunykan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kris.

"Ssst, uljima." Ucap Kris menenangkan Tao.

Ia melepas pelukan Tao dan mencium dahi sang kekasih dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Baby, setelah masalah selesai. Kita akan rayakan ulang tahun mu di pantai jeju. Di villa kita. Otte?"

Tao menatap Kris dengan matanya yang membulat, senang.

"Jinjja? Kita ke pantai? Ah, aku sangat mengharapkan saat-saat itu cepat datang."

Kris tertawa dan mencubit pangkal hidung Tao.

"Hm, dan kau hanya akan menjadi milik gege seutuhnya."

Mereka pun tertawa berdua dibawah sinar bulan dan bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

.

Siwon turun dari lantai atas ia berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya untuk mencari pelayan Shim.

"Pelayan Shim!" panggilnya.

Pelayan Shim ternyata justru turun dari lantai atas tepatnya kamar Sehun. Ia membawa sebuah tas kecil yang tampak sangat berisi. Siwon yang heran pun bertanya.

"Ajusshi, itu bukankah tas milik Sehun?"

"Nde, Tuan."

"Lalu mau dibawa kemana tas itu?"

Pelayan Shim tertawa.

"haha, ini Sehun minta saya untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Chanyeol, Tuan. Sehun akan menginap beberapa hari disana." Jawabnya bohong.

"Geuraeyo? Pantas anak itu tidak ada dikamarnya. Yasudah bilang dia untuk jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh." Tukas Siwon.

Pelayan Shim membungkuk, "Nde, Tuan."

Setelah kepergian sang majikan pelayan Shim menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah sang majikan.

 **Flashback**

Seluruh orang yang ada diruang rawat Sehun, diam-diam cemas menunggu Sehun tersadar karena Jung uisa mengatakan bahwa tak lama Sehun akan sadar maka semua orang menunggu sang empu membuka matanya. Hingga akhirnya apa yang ditunggu-tunggu terjadi. Sehun, bola matanya tampak bergerak gelisah begitu pula dengan tangannya yang tidak tertusuk jarum infus, bergerak. Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan berkedip-kedip beberapa kali untuk meneralisir cahaya lampu yang membias ke matanya. Luhan yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun. Selurh orang menatapnya degan khawatir. Masker oksigen yang disambungkan ke hidung dan mulutnya membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara. Sehun hanya memberikan isyarat kepada seluruh orang yang ada diruangan dengan senyuman dan anggukan seakan mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Sehun membalas genggaman tangan Luhan lembut. Luhan pun dengan jejak air mata di pelupuk pipinya berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Pelayan Shim berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Sehun, seakan sosok itu akan rapuh jika disentuh dengan kasar

Pelayan Shim berkata, "baik-baiklah disini. Ajusshi harus mengambil beberapa potong pakaian untukmu. Dalam waktu 20 menit ajusshi akan kembali. Arraseo?" ujarnya lembut.

Sehun tersenyum dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara, pelayan Shim langsung mendekatkan telinganya dengan Sehun agar Sehun tidak perlu bersusah payah mengelurkan suara yang besar.

"Jangan beritahu abeoji, nde?" lirih Sehun seperti bisikan.

Pelayan Shim tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **Flashback End**

"Tuan, bahkan Sehun takut kalau keadaannya sekarang bisa membuatmu marah dan khawatir tapi kau justru menyuruhnya jangan melakukan hal bodoh." Ujar pelayan Shim sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

Annyeong Yeorobeun!

Author kembali…. Mianhae, mungkin chap kemarin sempat membuat beberapa readers kecewa ya? Feelnya memang kurang dapet sih, tapi di chap kali ini author berusaha untuk meningkatkan kembali feel yang terkandung dalam ff ini… Karena ini bulan puasa juga, autthor tidak bisa menulis lebih intim lagi hal-hal yang bisa membatalkan puasa ne,…

Kembali dengan chapter yg tidak terlalu panjang namun, author harap readers akan puas membaca chapt ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan mengfavorite ff ini juga para silent readers yang sudah ikut berpatisipasi. Semangat author berasal dari kalian para readers jadi…berikan review kallian pada kolom dibawah ne! Saranghae yeorobeun 3

Reply For Review and Big Thanks :

meliarisky7: ini udah lanjut kok, hehehe. Gomawo^^

tiehanhun9094: udah lanjut yaaa..Gomawo^^

cloud: terima kasih pujiannya, udah lanjut nee… Gomawo^^

tanda centang: mianhaae, author akan berusaha memperbaiki kembali feelnya. Gomawo^^

LVenge: nde…untuk di arena balap Seunghyun memang kalah tapi kedepannya Seunghyun akan menang dalam segala rencananya…ditunggu aja ya untuk kisah kedepannya.. Gomawo^^

Baby Lu: iya maafkan author yang membuat Sehun selalu sengsara -_-". Udah lanjut chiingu… Gowamo^^

WindaHunHanYeol: hihihi, Seunghyun akan dapat balsannya nanti kok, tunggu aja ya.. Kkamjong mulai sedikit sadar dengan perasaannya Kyungie hanya perlu meninggu sebeentar lagi… hadiahnya, author akan bikin ff ini makis seru kedepannya… Gomawo ne^^

Khalidasalsa: iyaa nih, hehehe…. Udah next ya, Gomawo^^

Dan seluruh silent readers, GAMSAHAMIDA!


	7. Chapter 7

**-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Previously…_

"Jangan beritahu abeoji, nde?" lirih Sehun seperti bisikan.

Pelayan Shim tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **Flashback End**

"Tuan, bahkan Sehun takut kalau keadaannya sekarang bisa membuatmu marah dan khawatir tapi kau justru menyuruhnya jangan melakukan hal bodoh." Ujar pelayan Shim sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 _Next…_

Sebuah ruangan yang indetik dengan aroma obat-obatan itu hanya meninggalkan dua orang didalamnya, Sehun dan Luhan. Sejak Sehun membuka matanya, Luhan selalu berada disampingnya bahkan tidak ingin sekejap saja melepaskan genggaman mereka. Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun, tatapan yang entah bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata atau tidak. Sedekat ini dengan orang yang dicintai rasanya bahagia tapi mengingat moment kedekatan mereka saat ini sungguh tidak mengenakan. Menemani orang yang dicintai berbaring saja di ranjang pesakitan, miris bukan? Apakah harus dengan moment seperti ini mereka kan bisa dekat dan saling menatap seperti sekarang?

Sehun mengusap lembut tangan orang yang dicintainya, orang yang sedari tadi ia ketahui sungguh lelah namun, masih dengan setia duduk dan menemaninya.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau mau menatapku seperti itu, eoh?" cicit Sehun.

"Jangan berbicara apa-apa dulu, Sehun. Kau masih lemah, hyung tau itu."

Luhan memasang raut kesalnya, Raut kesal yang menurut Sehun justru menggemaskan sehingga memapu membuatnya tertawa.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan dengan bibir yang dimajukan, Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan diakhir dengan senyum.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun dan memangku wajah cantiknya dengan tangannya. Raut wajah Luhan mulai terlihat serius.

"Sehun, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak hal yang tidak hyung ketahui tentang dirimu yang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggenggam kembali tangan Luhan seakan tidak mau dilepas sebentar saja.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sehun yang pucat. "Banyak hyung. setelah kepergianmu, banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, lebih tepatnya berubah." Ujarnya.

 **Flashback**

Tadi setelah Jung uisa menjelaskan kondisi Sehun ada hal yang menurut Luhan aneh. Ya , bagian saat sang dokter mengatakan "saya sudah pernah melakukannya, waktu setelah Sehun kecelakaan". Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa? Dan kapan? Kenapa tidak ada yang menceritakan apapun padanya? Hingga setelah Jung uisa pergi keruangannya, Luhan menatap baekhyun.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Baek." Tukas Luhan dengan wajah yang datar.

Baekhyun pun menjelaskan semuanya.

Kepergian Luhan ke China saat itu karena kesedihan Luhan yang mendalam untuk Zhoumi membuat Luhan seakan tidak ingin pergi dari China. Menurutnya dengan ia di China ia bisa terus mengenang sang kakak namun ternyata dugaannya salah, China justru kembali membawa cerita buruk untuk Luhan, sang ibu jatuh sakit, penyakit kanker hati merenggut satu-satunya orang yang Luhan miliki hingga, ia bertemu dengan Tao, Sepupunya.

Saat Luhan menjalani hidup di China, Sehun kesepian. Ia seakan tidak memiliki lagi tempat ia akan becerita setiap malamnya. Kedua orang tuanya mulai sangat sering pulang larut malam, tidak ada lagi makan malam bersama, tidak ada lagi ciuman yang diberikan sebelum ia tidur hingga suatu hari sebuah pertengkaran besar terjadi. Suara vas bunga yang kedengarannya sengaja dilempar ke dinding rumah mereka mengagetkan Sehun yang sedang bermain _game_ didalam kamarnya. Sehun keluar dari kamanya, ia melihat dari balkon lantai atas yang bisa melihat langsung keadaan di ruang tengah. Sang ibu ditampar oleh sang ayah. Sehun tidak mengerti, ia tidak mengerti apa pokok permasalahan pertengkaran mereka karena Sehun masih terlampaui muda. Tiba-tiba pada suatu hari sang ibu keluar dari rumah membawa koper besar, pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang tengah terduduk di depan pintu rumah sambil menangis.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Sehun semakin besar. Kini ia menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertama, sebuah berita buruk kembali menghampiri Sehun, sang ibu menikah kembali, hingga karena hal tersebut Sehun mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah, beruntung nyawa Sehun masih bisa terselamatkan. Sehun yang kini hanya hidup dengan ayahnya sekarang mulai mengetahui apa salah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya harus berpisah, masalahnya adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang dianggap sang ayah merupakan bencana, dirinya yang sesungguhnya tidak diinginkan keberadaannya karena semua hal itu jadilah Sehun yang seperti sekarang. Brandalan, menutup diri dan terlihat rapuh.

 **Flashback End**

Sehun menatap Luhan intens. "Hyung yakin akan ingin kuceritakan semuanya?" tanyanya.

"Apa tak apa Sehun? Hyung ta—"

"Gwaenchana, aku mulai bisa menerima semuanya hyung." potong Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Hyung, aku bukanlah anak yang diinginkan abeoji." Ujar Sehun dengan pelan.

Kening Luhan bertaut, "Museun—"

"Aku adalah anak hasil perzinahan hyung." lanjut Sehun.

Sehun tertawa miris, "Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan eomma dan abeoji berpisah. Kesialan yang ada pada diriku ternyata berdampak kepada mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja dulu waktu kecelakaan itu hyung?"

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun yang ia genggam.

"Gak, Sehun. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang itu sebuah keajaiban Sehun, kau bukan pembawa sial. Biarpun abeoji tidak menginginkanmu, eomma mu, eomma mu menyayangimu Sehun. Sangat."

"Geurasseo? Lalu kenapa dia pergi hyung, kenapa dia pergi saja dulu? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya kemarin saat menemuiku hyung!" bentak Sehun dengan nafas yang memburu.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, memeluk Sehun untuk menenangkan orang yang dicintainya itu. Luhan tau Sehun selalu menyimpan rasa sakit dan rasa kecewanya sendiri, semua terlihat jelas dari mata Sehun.

Luhan berbisik, "Menangislah Sehun. Keluarkan semuanya, malam ini. Malam ini kau keluarkan semua rasa sakit mu jangan ada yang ditahan, hyung menemanimu."

Hingga setelah bisikan Luhan tersebut, ia merasakan bahunya basah. Ya, Sehun menangis diiringi dengan isakan kecil. Luhan akhirnya bisa merasakan apa yang selama ini Sehun rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin aka Kai berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat Sehun. Sebuah kaca kecil transparan membuat kai bisa melihat apa yang saat ini Sehun dan Luhan lakukan. Menatap luka segalanya yang terjadi didepan matanya hingga aroma kopi tercium oleh hidungnya, ternyata disampingnya Kyungsoo tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat untuk Kai.

Rumah sakit ternama di Korea ini memiliki taman bunga yang sangat indah dihiasi dengan danau buatan ang cukup luas membuat pemandangan taman ini tidak kalah menarik jika dilihat pada malam hari. Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di bawah pohon yang menghadap langsung ke danau tersebut. Kyungsoo meminum seteguk kopi miliknya dan tersenyum menatap air danau yang beriak.

"Kyungsoo, gomawo." Seru Kai tiba-tiba dikeheningan malam.

Semilir angin bertiup seakan mewakilkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Hm, ini bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo takjub, sosok itu sempurna. Matanya yang besar dan berkilauan seakan sebening air danau taman ini. Bibir yang kecil itu membuat Kai makin berimajinasi terlalu jauh, Kai pun langsung memalingkan pandangannya, ia meminum setegak kopi dengan gugup.

"Kau menyukai Luhan hyung ya?" cicit Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut namun, jika saja Kai sadar, dibalik suara lembut itu rasa cemburu mengalir.

"Hm, sudah lama, sejak kami kecil." Jawaban Kai sontak membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan menoleh kearah Kai.

"Kita bersahabat sejak kecil, kita bertiga tepatnya." Diakhir kalimat terdengar samar.

Namja bermata bulat disamping kai mendengar ucapan Kai miris.

"kalian bahkan sudah kenal lama ya?" cibirnya.

Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, ia menatap mata namaja itu. Entah kenapa pancaran sinar mata namja itu terlihat menyimpan luka, menurut Kai.

Kai pun menegurnya, "Kyungsoo, neo—gwaenchana?"

Kyungsoo sontak langsung menatap Kai da menjawab dengan seyuman, masih dengan senyuman yang penuh luka.

"Hm, nan gwaenchana. Waeyo?"

"Matamu, pancaran matamu seperti sedang terluka dan juga nyanyianmu saat di café malam itu."

Kyungsoo berpura-pura.

"Kau melihatku bernyanyi malam itu?"

Kai mengangguk yakin, "Hm, kau juga menatapku saat bait terakhir nyanyianmu, kau lupa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo berakting sehebat mungkin, ia menjawab mengangguk."Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu, Kai." Jawabnya dan kembali memandangi danau yang beriak.

"Kau yakin tidak memiliki masalah?" cicit Kai lagi diantara keheningan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau terlihat terluka."

Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan tersenyum. "Begitu terlihat ya?"

Kai mengangguk, "Hm, siapa namja yang bisa melukaimu? Kau manis, bodohnya dia." Tukasnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "kau—menagatakan ku manis?"

"Ya, untuk apa aku berbohong, suaramu juga bagus, kau bisa menyejukan hati semua orang." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa menyejukan hati satu orang." Cicit Kyungsoo memandang kecewa.

Kai tertawa remeh, "bodohnya orang itu."

"Dia tidak bodoh,Kai. Aku yang salah, aku terlambat masuk ke kehidupan dia, sudah ada orang lain yang masuk." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Membiarkan mu begitu saja, itu yang kubilang bodoh. Setidaknya terima kau untuk masuk kesana." Marah Kai entah mengapa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memandang Kai, "Dia sudah menerimanya tapi aku menginginkan lebih, Kai."

Sontak Kai melihat kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengantarkan Tao pulang kerumah malam ini. Walaupun Sehun berada dirumah sakit mereka tetap harus menjalankan rutinitas mereka berangkat kesekolah walau esoknya juga Kris harus mengambil waktu izin untuk menemani Sehun melakukan pemasangan pipa dada.

Mereka kini tengah duduk bersama ditempat tidur Tao. Kris memutuskan untuk menemani Tao hingga namja manis itu tertidur. Tao saat ini sudah tidur dikamarnya, Kris disampingnya mengusap lembut surai Tao. Sang namja panda itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul sang kekasih.

"Ge, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Kris menatap Tao.

"Mwo, baby?"

"Hm, ge apa Henry baba tau peristiwa jatuhnya Choi group?"

Pertanyaan Tao sontak membuat usapan Kris disurai Tao berhenti.

"Aniyo, gege rasa baba tidak tau. Waeyo?"

"kasian sekali Choi group ge. Sang pemilik membunuh dirinya saat ia dilepaskan kerjasamanya dengan dua perusahaan. Bukankah itu keterlaluan, ge? Apa separah itu masalahnya hingga ia harus menjatuhkan Choi group seperti itu?" tanya Tao polos.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa tidak enak dihati Kris.

"Hm, setahu gege jika kerjasama dihentikan, Choi group akan mengalami kerugian yang besar. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan henry baba, Baby?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak ada hubungannnya, aku hanya ingin bertnya apa Henry baba tau karena peristiwa itu terjadi sewaktu Henry baba masih menanam saham di Korea sekarang kan sudah tidak lagi." Jelasnya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Tao kembali membuka suara.

"Ge, jangan tinggalkan Tao" lirihnya.

Suasana yang lirih sepertinya menandakan namja panda itu sudah mengantuk.

Kris tersenyum, "Hm,tidak akan baby, gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kris merubah posisinya menjadi tertidur juga, membuat Tao seakan menjadikan Kris sebagai guling tidurnya. Kris mengecup lembut dahi sang kekasih dan memeluknya hingga ia yakin dengan pasti Tao tertidur nyenyak.

"Sejak petama kali bertemu denganmu, Gege bersumpah pada diri gege sendiri, akan selalu melindungimu dan berada disampingmu tanpamu gege bukan apa-apa Tao. Hanya kau yang bisa memberi cahaya itu, cahaya yang membuat gege tidak jatuh ke jurang kegelapan. Wo ai ni, Zitao." Bisiknya pada Tao yang berada dalam pelukannya.

.

 **Flashback**

Henry dan Victoria, ibunya Kris. Mereka sejak Kris duduk dibangku menengah pertama, kedua pasangan suami istri ini memutuskan untuk pisah rumah. Ketidakcocokan yang mereka jalani membuat rumah tangga mereka sering mengalami permasalahan. Victoria yang notabenenya seorang model papan atas kerap pulang larut malam begitupula dengan Henry yang seorang pengusaha akan mengalami banyak kendala di lingkungan kerjanya karena _client_ wanita yang seksi. Ternyata tidak hanya Sehun yang memiliki masa lalu suram, tapi Kris juga, hanya saja Kris beruntung memiliki dan menemukan Tao.

Malam itu pertengkaran besar terjadi dikediaman Keluarga Wu, Henry membanting beberapa barang-barang pecah di belah drumah. Vas bunga yang ada di atas meja kini terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian termasuk handphonenya sendiri.

"Sudah kukatakan dia hanya _client_ ku!" teriak Henry

Didepannya kini Victoria dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap sang suami, bagaimana mungkin pengelihatannya salah, jelas-jelas ia melihat sang suami keluar dari mal terbesar di Korea merangkul seorang yeoja dengan mesranya.

"Henry, jelas-jelas aku melihatmu, kau masih ingin mengelak? Apa kurangnya aku, eoh? Sebelum aku berangkat kerja aku selalu menyiapkan segalanya untukmu! Tapi kau balas seperti ini?!" balas Victoria membentak, butiran air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan kini terjatuh berurai.

Henry tertawa remeh, "Kau? Menurutmu kau sudah mengurus keluarga dengan baik? kau bahkan tidak pernah ada buat Kris! Kau selalu menghabiskan waktu mu diluar dengan para model-model namja yang lainnya! Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa kurang aku mencari uang untuk kalian sehingga kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan laknat mu?!"

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dari jauh pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, kini ia keluar dari persembuyian. Wajah yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam kepada sang ayah

"Berhenti berteriak pada mama!" teriak Kris.

Henry menatap dari jauh Kris yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Masuk ke kamar mu Kris, kau tidak me—"

"AKU MENGERTI! AKU SANGAT MENGERTI APA YANG KALIAN RIBUTKAN!" potong Kris dengan teriakan kembali.

Kini dirinya sudah lelah, pura-pura menutup kuping, pura-pura tidak melihat, cukup, cukup sampai disni. Ia tidak akan diam lagi. Victoria menghampiri Kris dan mengelus lembut bahu sanng anak agar ia tenang.

"Kris, sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur. Mama akan mengantarkanmu, ne?"

Kris menggeleng mantap, tangannya lebih tepatnya telunjuknya ia arahkan ke sang ayah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mama, sebelum baba, mengakui apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Baba, kau pernah membawa wanita kerumah ini."

Ucapan Kris sontak membuat henry dan Victoria terbelalak kaget. Melihat reakasi sang ayah, Kris makin yakin apa yang pernah dilihatnya itu tidak salah.

"Benarkan, Baba?" tanya Kris tenang.

Henry tangannya kini sudah melayang di udara hendak ingin menampar sang anak yang menurutnya lancang tapi dengan kecepatan Kris, ia bisa menghalau tangan sang ayah yang hendak menamparnya, diakhiri dengan senyuman remeh dari Kris.

"Terlalu cepat melakukan tindakan kasar seperti ini kepada anak menengah pertama, Baba." Lalu ia menghempaskan kasar tangan Henry.

Kris memandang kosong lantai rumahnya dan berkata, "Kalian lebih baik tinggal di tempat yang berbeda tapi aku mohon jangan putuskan hubungan keluarga ini, hanya berpisah tempat saja. Arra?" Ujar Kris lalu berlalu pergi.

Kris ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, ya diwaktu yang bisa dikatakan bukan sore hari lagi tapi sudah malam. Kris memiliki pembekalan bela diri yang cukup kuat itu sebabnya ia berani. Ia tidak tau ingin pergi dan jalan kemana tapi ia melintasi sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap entahlah, dia tidak tau itu lorong apa yang jelas ia rasa ini tempat yang bagus untuk dia sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tangsisan terdengar, dibalik sebuah drum kaleng yang besar seseorang dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan pakaian yang berantakan menangis.

"hiks, hiks.. gege, tolong.. Tao takut, hiks, hiks.." Ternyata namja kecil itu Tao, ia memohon kepada Kris untuk menolongnya, Kris tidak mengenal anak itu awalnya.

Kris yang disini posisi hatinya sedang tidak enak ia mencoba berlalu begitu saja hingga lagi-lagi Tao suara Tao terdengar.

"Gege, mereka—mereka mengejarku, tolong aku, gege." Kris sontak memalingkan wajahnya, kini wajah tao terlihat sempurna, mata itu mata yang tadi tidak Kris lihat memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam. Entah dorongan darimana, ia memundurkan langkahnya mendekti Tao dan memeluk Tao.

Kris membisikan sebuah kata, "Ssst, gwaenchana. Gege disini, mereka tidak akan mengejarmu."

Isakan tangis Tao tiba-tiba berhent begitu saja, Tao menatap Kris dalam, "Gege, terima kasih." Diakhiri dengan senyuman manis Tao.

Senyuman yang tidak pernah Kris temui dimana pun, senyuman yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang, membuat hatinya tidak ingin kehilangan sang pemilik senyuman itu.

.

.

.

.

Kris masuk kedalam apartemennya. Apartemen yang besar dan mewah ini seakan tidak ada artinya bagi Kris karena ia harus tinggal sendiri. Ia meletakan sepatu sportnya di tempat sepatu dekat pintu masuk tapi ternyata sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi terpajang disana, mengetahui siapa pemilik sepatu itu Kris tersenyum. Kris berjalan menuju dapurnya, disana seorang wanita yang tidak terlalu tinggi serta badan yang masih terlihat bagus untuk wanita-wanita seumurannya, tangan wanita itu dengan lincahnya memotong bahan-bahan masakan.

Kris berjalan pelan menuju wanita tersebut dan memeluk wanita tersebut dari belakang. Sontak wanita itu terkejut dan meletakan pisau cincangnya.

"Kris, kau mengagetkan mama." Ujarnya.

Ya, wanita itu Victoria, sang ibu. Kris meletakan dagunya di bahu sang ibu, sudah cukup lama ia tidak bermanja-manja seperti ini.

"Ma, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kris.

Victoria tertawa, "Mama juga Kris."

Kris menatap kosong apa yang diliatnya, "Aku juga merindukan, baba." Lirihnya.

Victoria menghentikan lagi pergerakannya dan berbalik menatap sang anak, ia menangkupkan wajah sang anak dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai keriput.

"Hm, besok kita akan ke rumah."

Kris menggeleng, "Biar aku saja."

"Gwaenchana? Jangan cari keributan dengan baba mu, ne?"

Kris membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berangkat kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali hari ini, ia terpaksa harus berangkat sendiri karena ia punya urusan yang cukup penting. Ya, menjenguk Sehun dirumah sakit. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menemani Sehun saat berobat nanti, itu sebabnya pagi ini ia harus melihat Sehun.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kamar Sehun, tampaknya orang yang ia cintai kini masih tertidur nyaman tapi ternyata Luhan terkena tipu daya orang yang dicintainya, saat Luhan mengusap lembut wajah Sehun, sosok langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Yyak! Sehun, kau tidak tidur?"

"Mianhae. mengagetkanmu, hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur entah kenapa, mungkin karena aku sendiri." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia tau itu sebuah kode dari Sehun. "Besok hyung akan menemanimu. Tapi kau harus berjanji,"

"Berjanji?" kening Sehun bertaut.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, berjanji untuk baik-baik saja. Arraseo?"

Sehun tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "hm, arra hyung."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil sportnya didepan gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun keluar dari dalamnya sementara Chanyeol tetap berada dibangku kemudi.

"Baekki, baik-baik saat aku tidak disekolah, ne?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Jaga Sehun untukku, Chan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan fake smilenya. Setelah pesan-pesan pendek mereka ucapkan Chanyeol masih belum beranjak dari depan gerbang begitupula Baekhyun.

"Ah! Tidak bisa seperti ini." Gerutu Chanyeol dalam mobil dan langsung keluar dari kemudinya, ia berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun polos dengan mata yang membulat.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa tidak memberikan kecupan pagi untukmu, Baek."

Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir tebal Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget, perlahan mulai tenang dan mengecup balik Chanyeol. Seluruh orang yang melewati gerbang sekolah mmenadang kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sementara, kedua sejoli itu seakan tidak merasa bersalah melakukan hal yang dianggap intim dilakukan di lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Saat-saat yang ditakuti Sehun akhirnya datang. Kini ia sudah berada didalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih namun, dilengkapi dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang Sehun tidak tau apa namanya. Setelah Sehun dmasukan kedalam ruangan tersebut, Kris dan Chanyeol menyusul masuk. Kris dan Chanyeol menggunakan baju berwarna hijau yang digunakan untuk menjaga kehigenisan mereka, tidak hanya baju hijau, mereka juga diberikan masker.

Jung uisa dan suster pendamping sudah menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakan.

"Sehun, kamu hanya perlu rileks, saya tidak tau kamu masih ingat atau tidak yag jelas saya sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ikuti setiap intruksi yang saya berikan."

Sehun hanya bisa menjawab Jung uisa dengan anggukan. Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri di sisi kanan Sehun, menenangkan Sehun yang tampak ketakutan. Jung uisa menyuntikan cairan yang membuat Sehun nantinya tidak terlalu merasakan kesakitan. Jung uisa melanjutkan segala prosedur yang djalankan, Kris dan Chanyeo yang melihat langsung prosesnya sedikit khawatir karena Sehun mulai sedikit merintih. Tepat saat selang tersebut sudah terpasang, Sehun yang tertidur telentang mulai mencengkram sprei rumah sakit dengan erat.

"Sehun, bernafas dengan normal dan jika kau merasa sakit batuk saja dan jaga pernafasanmu tetap rileks." Bisik Jung uisa pada Sehun yang kini menutup matanya erat menahan sakit.

Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menatap Sehun, seakan memberikan kekuatan. Chanyeol sendiri saat ini hanya diam membeku, tidak tega melihat Sehun dalam keadaan sadar harus dipasangkan alat-alat yang menurutnya menyakitkan itu.

Darah mengalir dari selang yang dimasukan di dada Sehun ke dalam sebuah tabung, selama 5 menit Sehun bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya namun, tiba-tiba tekanan darah Sehun mengalami penurunan, Jung uisa dan suster dismapingnya langsung melakukan tindakan, tarikan nafas Sehun pun mulai tersendat membuat Sehun kini semakin merasakan kesakitan dan tidak bisa benafas normal. Kris dan Chanyeol pun mereka tak kalah panik. Sehun di sudut matanya kini sudah mengalir air mata, seakan ia tidak kuat lagi menahan kesakitan.

"Kalian tolong keluar." Ujar Jung uisa.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

Huuaaa! Author deg-degan nulis chapt ini gak tau kenapa. Author kembali readers, terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ini. Author harap chapt ini tidak mengecewakan dan readers akan puas. Terima kasih untuk Review, mengfollow dan mengfavorite kan ff ini dan juga para silent readers…

Reply for review and Big thanks :

Aiko Michishige : udah lanjut ya… Gomawo^^

Dilla Oh : maafka author yang kejam -_- hm….author harap sembuh… hihi, iya mrka pasangan yang bersinar disini… udah lanjut ya… Gomawo^^

Cloud : hihihi, maaf… udah lanjutnya, Gomawo^^

Tanda centang : cekek aja gapapa, wkwkwk. Alhamdulillah, author bisa mengembalikan feel. Udah lanjut yaa… nado saranghae.. :D Gomawo^^

Baby Lu : marahin aja siwonnya tapi jangan author nde? udah lanjut ya… Gomawo^^

Jongihun : udah next ya…. Gomawo^^

Adella794 : maafkan author yang kejam… Gomawo^^

SangRi14 : Jahat banget ya…. Udah lanjut yaa.. Gomawo^^

Celindazifan : ini ada moment taorisnya kok….. Gomawo^^

HunHanYeolFujoshi : Sip sip lihat saja nanti Seunghyun *ketawaevil. Okee reader, iya Sehun makin parah karena tertekan, doakan saja Sehun kuat. Udah lanjut yaaaa… Gomawo^^

Dan para Silent readers, GAMSAHAMNIDA! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**-** **Naega Animyeon.-**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** ** & Pair** **:** Hunhan/Kristao/Kaisoo/Chanbaek dan beberapa unofficial pair

 **Pendamping : BIGBANG** **,** **beberapa member Super Junior** serta tambahan pemain lainnya seiring kebutuhan.

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Rate T** +

 **Warning :** **Semua orang tua diganti berdasarkan marga member EXO.** **NO BASH!** **YAOI** **! TYPO** **(s)**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Previously…_

Darah mengalir dari selang yang dimasukan di dada Sehun ke dalam sebuah tabung, selama 5 menit Sehun bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya namun, tiba-tiba tekanan darah Sehun mengalami penurunan, Jung uisa dan suster disampingnya langsung melakukan tindakan, tarikan nafas Sehun pun mulai tersendat membuat Sehun kini semakin merasakan kesakitan dan tidak bisa benafas normal. Kris dan Chanyeol pun mereka tak kalah panik. Sehun di sudut matanya kini sudah mengalir air mata, seakan ia tidak kuat lagi menahan kesakitan.

"Kalian tolong keluar." Ujar Jung uisa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Next…_

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan terseok-seok. Pandangan mata mereka kosong, melihat keadaan Sehun membuat mereka seakan tidak ada artinya. Dulu waktu kecelakaan itu terjadi, dulu waktuSehun mnejalani masalahnya mereka tidak pernah ada untuk Sehun, ini adalah saat bagi mereka untuk membalas kesalahan mereka tapi tampaknya mereka kembali gagal. Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonnya dari dalam saku celananya hendak menghubuni Baekhyun sang kekasih, Kris langsung mencegah Chanyeol.

"Jangan beritahu mereka dulu. Aku tidak ingin Luhan berlari dari sekolah dengan pikiran yang kacau."

"Tapi, Kris. Mereka harus tau." Celah Chanyeol.

Kris menggeleng, "Kita belum tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, jangan mereka panik dulu, Chan. Sehun pasri baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas mengangguk mengalah.

Kris justru mengeluarkan handphonennya dan mencari kontak Pelayan Shim.

" _Nde,Kris. Waeyo?"_

"Ajusshi, bisa kau datang kerumah sakit sekarang?"

Mendengar suara Kris yang parau pelayan Shim merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

" _Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun?"_ tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kencang.

"Kita masih belum tau apa yang terjadi tapi, tolong datang saja, Ajusshi."

" _Geurae, aku akan segera kesana."_ Jawab pelayan Shim lalu langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap kris tajam.

"Kau harus menelpon Siwon samchon, bukan pelayan Shim." Lirihnya.

"Kau pikir ia akan datang? Ku rasa tidak." Ujar Kris tajam.

.

.

.

.

Kini jam istirahat pun tiba, Tao dan Luhan hendak pergi ke kantin untuk menyantap makan siang.

"Akh! Luhan ge, aku harus ke toilet. Kau duluan saja ke kantin." Ujar Tao.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri kesana?" tanya Luhan.

Tao langsung berlari dan berteriak, "Hm, gwaenchana, Ge!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu hendak berlalu pergi tapi saat ia sudah ingin pergi menuju kantin, ia melihat Seunghyun dan Dara yang keluar dari sebuah lorong dan berjalan ke arah toilet sekolah. Sontak ingatan Luhan kembali kepada saat ia mendengar Seunghyun dan Dara melakukan hal intim di toilet sekolah, kedua mata Luhan langsung terbelalak dan berlari pelan mengejar mereka.

Seunghyun dan Dara kini sudah berada didepan toilet.

"Dara, kau langsung saja ke kantin, ne. Nanti oppa menyusul" ujar Seunghyun.

Seunghyun yang sudah tau Tao berada didalam sengaja menyuruh Dara untuk langsung ke kantin.

"baby, aku tau kau ada didalam." Teriak Seunghyun dengan nada yang menakuti Tao.

Tao yang tadinya sudah hendak ingin keluar dari bilik kamar mandi langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa takut itu bangkit lagi, kaki Tao bergetar dan ia berjalan mundur dari pintu, memluk dirinya sendiri dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes.

"Baby, ah… bodohnya Kris meninggalkan mu. Jujur aku masih belum puas dengan yang vila itu. Kita harus lanjutkan itu, chagi." Ujar Seunghyun lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Seunghyun mendobrak satu-persatu bilik kamar mandi hingga tinggal satu bilik lagi dibukanya, Luhan datang.

"Geumanhae, Choi Seunghyun!"

Seunghyun langsung menatap Luhan yang berdiri kelelahan didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Huang Zitao! Jangan berani-berani kau keluar dari bilik, jika kau melakukannya aku akan menghukummu, jadi diam saja didalam sana, arraseo?!" teriak Luhan.

Sementara Seunghyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan maksud. Ia tertawa.

"Whahaha, apa yang kalian lakukan? Main petak umpet?" ledek Seunghyun.

Luhan menatap Seunghyun tajam, melihat tatapan Luhan Seunghyun justru semakin tertantang, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja mungkin.

"Jangan sentuh Tao." Itulah kata-kata singkat dan tajam yang Luhan keluarkan.

Seunghyun semakin memperpendek jarak mereka.

"Kau ingin menggantikannya? Kau tidak terlalu buruk juga sepertinya." Ujar Seunghyun sambil mengusap wajah Luhan.

Luhan masih menatap Seunghyun tajam, ia menghentakan tangan Seunghyun yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan kasar. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku dengan tangan busukmu!" mungkin itu adalah sebaris kalimat kasar pertama yang Luhan keluarkan, ia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara sekasar itu kecuali dia benar-benar diujung emosi.

Tao yang berada di dalam bilik hanya bisa diam, masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara tepatnya ia sudah tidak kuat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Balik kepada Seunghyun, ia jelas tidak terima dengan perlakuan Luhan. Seunghyun mencekik Luhan dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

Matanya menatap Luhan nafsu, "jangan banyak bicara kau. Kita mulai saja." Bisik Seunghyun.

Ia mulai membuka jas sekolah Luhan dan menarik dasi yang terpasang di leher namja itu. Luhan berusaha memberontak namun, tubuhnya yang seakan dikunci oleh Seunghyun tidak dapat berkutik sedikit pun. Seunghyun mencium leher jenjang Luhan dan mengecupnya, dia melakukan hal itu juga sisi kiri leher Luhan. Seunghyun nampaknya tidak main-main, ia sengaja meninggalkan bekas di leher Luhan, sebuah _kissmark_ tercetak jelas di beberapa sisi leher Luhan. Merasa puas dengan apa yang ia inginkan, Seunghyun melepaskan kuncian tubuhnya pada Luhan.

"Aku sudah cukup puas. Gomawo, Luhan." Ujar Seunghyun sambil merapihkan baju seragamnya dan berlalu keluar dari toilet.

Sementara Luhan nafasnya terengah-engah, kesal, sebuah air mata jatuh disudut mata indahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kaca toilet tersebut, ia membuka kerahnya dan disana, ia melihat jelas bekas yang Seunghyun lakukan, tubuhnya merosot begitu saja, ia menangis tanpa suara. Setelah merasa tenang, Luhan bangkit merapihkan seragamnya dan menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya. Luhan mengetok bilik kamar mandi tempat Tao berada.

"Tao! Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Ujar Luhan.

Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengar suara dan sahutan dari Tao. Seuah hal buruk terlintas dipikirannya, ia mendobrak paksa bilik toilet tersebut dan ia langsung menemuan Tao dalam posisi bersandar pada dinding dan matanya tertutup.

"TAO! YAK! TAO, BUKA MATAMU!" tapi si namja panda tersebut masih belum mau membuka matanya. Luhan dengan sigap langsung menggendong Tao dan membawanya ke klinik sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Pelayan Shim keluar dari rumah dengan keadaan terburu-buru. Tepat saat pelayan Shim keluar, Siwon keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia melihat pelayan Shim membawa tas yang cukup besar. Siwon langsung berjalan menyusul pelayan Shim, ia melihat sosok yang sudah tidak muda itu masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi. Siwon yang merasa penasaran karena pelayannya itu belakangan ini sering sekali keluar dalam waktu yang tidak tentu, siwon memanggil supirnya pribadinya dan segera membuntuti mobil pelayan Shim.

Akhirnya, mobil pelayannya berhenti disuatu tempat tapi, tempat itu justru membuat Siwon semakin penasaran lagi karena pelayannya masuk kedalam sebuha rumah sakit terkenal di Korea. Siwon ingin masuk dan tetap mengikuti pelayannya namun, sepertinya ia tidak bisa turun. Penampilannya masih sangat berhantakan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti lagi.

"Ajusshi, kita balik ke manshion." Ujarnya kepada sang supir pribadi.

"Ye, Sanjangnim."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalm klinik sekolah dengan wajah khawatir. Ia membuka tirai yang di ranjangnya terdapat Tao yang masih berbaring dengan wajah pucat meskipun matanya kini sudah terbuka. Baekhyun meraba-raba seluruh tubuh Tao, ia membuka kerah seragam Tao dan meneliti dengan jelas leher namja panda tersebut, saat ia hendak ingin membuka kemeja baju Tao, sang namja panda itu langsung menggerutu.

"Yak, Baekki hyung. aku tidak apa-apa, Seunghyun tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Hah, syukurlah. Kau menakutiku Tao, aku minta Channie untuk menjagamu, kalau dia tau kau dia apa-apakan oleh Seunghyun, Chanyeol bisa menghabisi ku dalam satu malam."

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam angkat bicara, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Aku berhasil menghalau Seunghyun."

Baekhyun kedua matanya terbelalak, "Jinjjayo? Geundaeyo, neo gwaenchana, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ingin memeriksa tubuh Luhan, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama saat ia memeriksa Tao tapi saat Baekhyun sudah ingin menyentuh kerah seragam Luhan, tangan Luhan mencegahnya.

"Hm, nan gwaenchana." Singkat Luhan.

Baekhyun merasakan hal yang aneh disini, Luhan seakan tidak ingin disentuhnya, Baekhyun menatap mata Luhan intens. Merasa risih, Luhan berteriak, "Jangan memandang orang yang lebih tua seperti itu, Baekhyun!" diakhiri dengan bibir yang mengerut.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Hahaha, nde hyung. aku hanya khawatir. Tapi sepertinya benar, kau tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya.

Ya, Luhan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dan membuat Baekhyun percaya walau sebenarnya, Luhan juga ditipu oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak percaya begitu saja dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri itu, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, ia rasa bukan waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai semakin larut, kini senja pun datang. Sehun keadaannya ditetapkan oleh sang dokter stabil. Siang hari tadi, setelah beberapa jam menangani maknae itu, Jung uisa akhirnya keluar dengan wajah berseri. Kris, Chanyeol dan pelayan Shim langsung menghadang sang dokter.

"Syukurlah, Sehun baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sedikit kaget dan terlalu terbebani tapi keadaannya sekarang sdah membaik, pengobatan yang kita jalani tadi pagi pun berdampak besar padanya. Kini ia bisa bernafas kembali dengan normal tapi tetap ia tidak boleh tertekan dan pastikan dia agar beristirahat yang cukup. Kalian bisa menjenguknya sekarang tapi Sehun masih tertidur mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia akan bangun. Saya permisi."

Begitulah jelas sang dokter, mendengar berita tersebut ketiga orang tersebut merasa lega. Kini pe;ayan Shim duduk disamping ranajnag Sehun, sementara anak majikannya itu sedang memekan potongan buah apel yang sudah dipotong olehnya. Kris dan Chanyeol mereka menunggu diluar ruang rawat Sehun.

"Ajusshi, apa yang abeoji lakukan selama kau tak dirumah?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya sama saja sperti saat kau dirumah, hun. Ia bekerja, menghabiskan waktunya diruang kerjanya." jawab Pelayan Shim.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Abeoji, aku padahal tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya tapi dia bekerja begitu keras. Apa aku yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

Pelayang Shim menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas kulit apel, ia memandang Sehun. "Dia bekerja karena kemauan dia Sehun tapi mungkin disamping itu kau merupakan motivasi untuknya bukan bencana untuknya.

Pelayan Shim mengelus rambut Sehun dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Geurasseo, jangan berpikir kau hanya merepotkan untuknya tapi kau salah satu hal yang membuatnya semangat untuk terus bangun pagi dan berkerja keras."

Sehun tertawa dan mengangguk. Saat ia berdua dengan pelayannya sejak kecil, Sehun akan jadi sosok yang berbeda. Ia akan jauh lebih lembut dan manis jika diperhatikan. Sebuah suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Wajah Kai terlihat dari kaca tembus pandang pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Sehun menghela nafas kasar, pelayan Shim tertawa mendengar helaan Sehun.

"Hyung mu datang, baik-baiklah dengan dia Sehun. Ajusshi keluar dulu." Tukas pelayan Shim lalu keluar dari ruangan Sehun dan mempersilahkan Kai masuk.

Kai kini sudah masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sehun namun, ia masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu menatap Sehun seperti biasanya, dingin. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dari hyung tirinya itu. Kai ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kerumah sakit, tidak mungkin kan ia pulang dengan tangan kosong setidaknya ada yang harus ia ucapkan dan ia berikan kepada Sehun.

Kai berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun dan menaruh sebuah box kecil dinakas samping ranjang. Sehun yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya kini mulai penasaran, sesuatu apa yang Kai letakan diatas nakasnya. Sebuah box kecil berwarna putih bersih berada sana, Sehun tertawa dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Cih, aku bahkan belum mati tapi sudah kau berikan hadiah." Tukas Sehun.

Kai menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju sisi tempat Sehun memandang. "Itu—dari eomma mu. Bukan dariku." Katanya.

Pernyataan Kai mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, ia memandang Kai.

"Aku tidak tau pasti apa isinya yang jelas aku juga diberikan. Ukuran kotaknya pun sama." Singkat Kai.

Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali membuang pandangannya dari Kai. "Ternyata tidak khusus untukku tapi sama hadiahnya dengan orang lain. Dalam artian hadiah itu pasaran. Cih,"

"Terserah kau saja. Urusanku selesai." Ujar kai lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu namun, langkahnya berhenti, ia harus menyampaikan beberapa kalimat untuk orang yang ia benci ini.

Masih dalam keadaan menghadap pintu keluar Kai berkata, "Kau ingat bukan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau baru memulainya."

Selintas hening terdengar dan Kai kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi, bertahanlah. Aku tidak ingin lawan ku mati saat pertandingan belum setengah jalan karena aku juga baru memulainya. Lawan ku harus melihat betapa dan merasakan perlawanan yang ku rencanakan. Kau mengerti? Itu saja, aku pulang."

Setelah selesai Kai langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Bunyi suara pintu yang di tutup menggema di dalam kamar Sehun. Hening. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Tampaknya itu permintaan agar aku tetap hidup." Lirihnya menatap keluar jendela.

Sementara Kai yang sudah berada diluar ruangan mengacak kasar rambutnya."Akh! kata-kata ku tadi, bukankah itu terlalu cengeng? Perkataan ku seakan mengharapkan dia untuk tetap hidup. Yak! Neo pabboya! Jeongmal pabboya!" ujarnya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Langit kini mulai terlihat berwarna hitam pekat, matahari digantikan oleh bulan untuk menerangi semua insan dibumi. Luhan datang malam ini untuk menenmani Sehun, ia sudah berjanji bukan tadi pagi. Luhan berdiri didepan pintu rawat Sehun, ia merapihkan bajunya dan menutup sedikit lebih rapat kerahnya. Sebuah senyuman ia keluarkan.

"Sehunnie." Sapanya dari depan pintu, Sehun yang sedang bermain psp langsung meletakan begitu saja pspnya di nakas dan menatap orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku pikir, hyung tidak akan datang." Akting Sehun seakan marah.

Luhan tertawa, "Hyung bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji, Sehun."

Luhan dalam jarak sedekat ini ia baru menyadari, Sehun tampaknya mulai terlihat sehat. Luhan menggapai tangan orang yang ia cintai dan melatakkanya di pipinya. Tangan itu terasa begitu kurus, Luhan menghela nafas.

"Sehun, makanlah yang banyak, kau tidak lihat tanganmu sekurus ini."Tukas luhan.

"Iya, hyung. Pasti, kalau hyung yang menyuapkannya." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan berdiri dan hendak memotong buah untuk Sehun tepat saat Luhan merubah posisinya, Sehun tangannya tidak ingin dilepaskan oleh Luhan, hal itu menyebabkan, kerah Luhan terbuka dan Sehun melihat sebuah tanda kemerahan disana, luhan masih belum menyadari tepat saat air muka Sehun berubah dan tatapan mata namja itu kearah lehernya, Luhan melepas tangannya yang digenggam Sehun dan menutup kerahnya.

"Hyung, itu—aku tidak salah melihatnya kan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

Annyeong readers! Author kembali, maaf jika chapt ini pendek sekali…. Tapi author harap readers puas. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, follownya dan favoritenya untuk ff ini. Yeorobeun Saranghae! 3

Reply for review and big thanks :

Cloud : hihihi, mian. Udah lanjut ne, Gomawo^^

BabyLu : Sehun gak apa-apa kok. Udah lanjut ne, Gomawo^^

HunHanYeol Fujoshi : iya gak beda jauh, Cuma karena Kris punya Tao, dia menjadi lebih baik… Kai masih belum jatuh banget sama pesona Kyungie, hehehe. Udah next yaaa. Gomawo^^

Kim Rae Sun : ratapan Sehun, huhuhu. Ne, udh lanjut ya, Gomawo^^

Tanda centang : Sehun gak apa-apa kok… Iya mereka akan author satukan mulai sekarang, Cheonma udah lanjut nde.. Gomawo^^

Aiko Michishige : udah lanjut ne, Gomawo^^

Ruixi1 : terima kasih sudah menemukan ff ini, udah update ya, Gomawo^^

SangRi14 : gak author gak buat Sehun dead…. Tenang aja, Siwon tungggu beberapa saat lagi ne, dia kan sadar. Gomawo^^

LVenge: iyaap… Udah lanjut yaa… Gomawo^^

Dan para silent readers, GAMSAHAMNIDA…


	9. Chapter 9

Haiiii, readers! Maafkan kalian yang mungkin kecewa karena tertanya post-an ini bukanlah update...

Hanya sekedar pembeeitahuan dan lagi-lagi ucapan maaf dari author karena belum bisa mengupdate ff ini dikarenakan author ingin fokus dulu pd ff "LIMIT". Mungkin para readers akan kesal karena untuk apa author membuat ff baru kalau ff yang ini aja belum selesai? Hm, pada saat author tengah menjalani ff ini, kebetulan banyak beberapa org yang meminta author untuk membuat ff dengan pairing Kristao dan kebetulan ide cerita untuk Kristao ada, jadi author cepat-cepat menuangkannya.. hehehe

Sekali lagi, maaf ya para readers.. tapi author akan mengusahakan secepatnya untuk melanjutkan ff ini.. gomawo untuk pengertian kalian yaa :)

Byeee, readers...


End file.
